You rang, my lord?
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: 1910 AD.  Meet Roxas.  A wealthy young lord in England, content with his life, but slowly being pressured to get married.  Enter Axel.  Servant to Lady Kairi, whom Roxas must court.  Paths cross, and a new friendship is born. Rated M. See summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To be perfectly honest, I haven't really been feeling like posting today, but I did promise you readers a new story. My best friend and co-author, Reyaa, is having internet issues, so forgive me if I seem whiny. I miss her. *pout***

**So, here it is. For those of you who read, Get outta here, Greenhorn!, you should be aware that it was the first story in our 'Time' series. Thus named for the time it takes place and for future plot loops. Even if you haven't read it, (which you should cause Leon and Cloud as cowboys is just hot) you can still enjoy this fiction as they are not directly related. **

**So, please enjoy, read, review and there shall be five chapters in total, one chapter a day. We spoil you;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas <strong>

Pulling my gloves off after I got into my car, I threw them onto the seat next to me. Gritting my teeth in frustration as I started it, I thanked the gods that it the engine caught and rumbled to life. Ever since that afternoon I'd lent it to my brother in law, it hadn't been running right. I'd have to send it in to be looked at. I just kept forgetting to ask the butler to do that until I was actually in the car. Looking forward to having an afternoon down at my gentleman's club, I'd been reminded that I was supposed to be having tea with one Kairi Ashdown as a potential suitor. I hadn't really been listening when my father had been rambling on about it at dinner a few nights ago, and I should have listened to my sister's warning about what would happen if I didn't find someone to start courting soon.

He'd taken things into his own hands and I was expected to fall in line and do as he said. It was the normal thing to do, but that didn't make it any less annoying to have my plans changed at the last minute. The drive to the Ashdown's manor was a pleasant one at least, and I started to relax as the wind blew in my face.

Deciding that if I didn't want to lose my top hat to the wind, I should take it off, which I did and dropped it on top of my gloves. As I drove, I tried to remember everything about Miss Ashdown that I could. I know I'd seen her before, at parties or at certain events, but I'd never interacted with her. If I remembered right, she had dark auburn hair, and was rather pretty in her own way. This shouldn't be too difficult to do.

Pulling into their driveway a few minutes later, I turned off my car and quickly put my gloves and hat back on. Grabbing my walking cane, an annoying contraption, but my father had given it to me for just this occasion so I couldn't just ignore it. I straightened my suit and rang the bell. This was just a formal introduction so it shouldn't take very long and I could swing by my club after. The door opened, revealing not a butler, but a footman. Very tall, lanky and lean in body shape, pristine uniform with the brightest red hair I'd ever seen tied back neatly, one rebel lock of it springing out of place before his right ear. He had a friendly face with green eyes, and he stepped aside and bowed down from the waist in respect.

"Lord O'Malley, we've been expecting you. Please come in and let me take your hat, gloves and coat." Nodding my thanks to him, I stepped inside and removed my hat, handing it to him. He took my gloves and my coat and I waited as he hung them up. I wasn't quite sure what to do with my walking stick, and since I didn't want to be awkward with it when I met with Kairi and her father, I handed it to him when he turned around.

"Miss Ashdown is waiting for you in the drawing room," Placing the stick in a vase beside the door that held other canes, he then gestured at the double doors on our right. Moving over to them he nearly pulled them open, but hesitated. "She wishes to speak with you before you speak to her father." A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "She has her own ways..." He said, something a footman most likely shouldn't say about his better.

Blinking in surprise at the news that I would be meeting Miss Ashdown straight away, I licked my lips, nervous now about this entire episode. "Thank you for telling me that." This was probably going to be a disaster. Facing the doors now, I mumbled, "And so it begins." Even if I was not chosen as one of Kairi's suitors, my father would have me out and courting eligible girls from now on until I found one. This was the first step for the rest of my life. Giving me an encouraging smile, he pulled the double doors open and then walked in.

"Lord O'Malley, Miss." He announced me, gesturing for me to step inside. "More tea?" His question directed at Miss Ashdown. She sat properly on a sofa in the middle of a rather bright room, the sun streaming through no less than four giant windows, each with matching light blue drapes to match the wallpaper and furniture.

Each wall had at least two paintings, of which I'm assuming were family members as they all seemed to share varying shades of red hair. Each of the sofas in the room had matching side tables on either side and each one of those had a plant flourishing on it. It seemed rather stuffed with everything one could possibly need in a drawing room and despite the size of it, I felt slightly claustrophobic.

"No thank you, Griffits. That will be all." Miss Ashdown said with a very soft and delicate sounding voice, giving the footman apparently named Griffits a warm smile, leading him to give her a nod and exit the room, closing the doors behind him. Why was he closing them? "Anne, would you serve Lord O'Malley a cup of tea?" Ah, the maid was here. We weren't breaking any code of etiquette then.

Walking to the sofa across from Miss Ashdown, I bowed to her and then sat. I can't begin to describe the deceptive nature of that particular sofa. Sure it looked soft, but then so do porcupines before they get their spines in you. The cushioning had to be less than a centimeter thick and I suspected that the wood was rotting beneath whatever material was that covered it. Holding in my grimace as I sat, I vowed that if I were to marry into this family, I'd gladly burn every piece of furniture in this room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ashdown. You have a lovely home." As long as you don't plan on sitting on anything.

She smiled, "Kairi will do fine, and thank you." She handed me the cup that her maid, Anne, gave her. "How has your day been so far, Lord O'Malley?" She asked softly, thanking the maid when she handed her a cup of her own.

"Quite relaxing, thank you." Taking a sip of the tea, I relaxed just a tad as it soothed my nerves and became a sort of barrier between me and her. I tried to think of what exactly we were supposed to talk about and what she expected to have happen. Deciding that perhaps the best approach was the upfront one, I cleared my throat. "I am a bit surprised to be meeting you so quickly and without your father. It seems rather unorthodox doesn't it?"

The maid in the corner giggled, leading Kairi to roll her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you are right, but I believe it's prehistoric to let my father decide whom I marry. It's true, I won't be able to make the final decision on the matter, but I wish to have some say in the very least. So I am narrowing down the long list of suitors and will hand over the remaining I personally selected to my father, and he may then choose from thereon forward."

"How very...proactive of you." Still a little shocked at how much freedom her father had apparently given her, I took another sip of tea. My father wouldn't have listened to a thing my sisters had said outright. It had taken weeks of dropping subtle hints on both my mother and my sisters parts to get him to choose the men they wanted.

She chuckled softly. "I will have to live with the man for the rest of my life, not my father." She pointed out and then blushed. "I'm sorry, I let my mouth run away with me sometimes. Tell me, what will marrying me bring to you and your family? The O'Malley's have a grand business of their own, so it's not for the money. Your title is quite impressive too..."

A little shocked at her honesty, I didn't really think about what to say before I said it. "I suppose if we were to marry, it would bring you to our family. Quite honestly, my father was the one who sent me to your door this afternoon. Perhaps it is too early on for me to give you a more accurate response to your question."

She tilted her head, smiling, "Thank you. I appreciate that you aren't pretending to be interested in me in that sense. It's refreshing after all the knuckle kissing I have gone through this afternoon." She sighed. "I think I will call on you, Lord O'Malley. If you agree on this, of course."

Giving her a smile, I nodded. She seemed rather nice at least and my father would be pleased that she would want to call on me. "That would be fine, Miss Kairi. I look forward to hearing from you."

She nodded as she stood up, which I then did instantly as well while she smoothed out her dress. "Griffits! You can stop eavesdropping now. Come on inside and collect Lord O'Malley's card, please!" I blinked as she raised her voice quite a bit. She definitely didn't obey the etiquette to the point of strict.

The door opened and the footman gave Kairi a sheepish smile before turning to me, nodding so I would follow him out of the drawing room. Stepping out, he closed the doors behind me and then moved over to the hanger on the wall on the left, retrieving my coat, holding it up so I could get into it.

"You'll be happy to know that you are the only one I'm taking a card from this afternoon." Griffits said, smoothing the coat out over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I wasn't really sure how to take that information, but I guess I should appreciate that her footman was apparently rooting for me to win her hand.

Giving me a nod, he handed me my gloves and hat before moving over to the front door, opening it for me. "Have a pleasant day, my Lord."

"You as well, Griffits." I tipped my hat to him and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

Closing the door behind the latest guest, I sighed, running a hand through my hair and tucking the loose strand back in place. I hope Kairi would settle on her suitors soon because I had better things to do than opening the door and taking hats and coats all day. This little plan of hers had gone on for a week now. Lord Ashdown wasn't even in the house; he was in London attending to business and his daughter was making use of his absence to go over the list of gentlemen her father had accidentally left lying around. Sneaky girl.

If Lord Ashdown were to find out, which I'm sure he would because this couldn't possibly remain a secret, he'd surely blame me for not being able to keep a proper eye out on Kairi. Straightening my jacket, I grumbled while returning to the drawing room, giving the maid, Anne, a stern look so she'd know she had to leave. Curtsying to Kairi, she took the tea tray and left, closing the door to give me and the miss some privacy.

"Kairi..." I warned.

She smiled in return, patting the couch. "It'll be fine, Axel! I promised I'd take the blame when dad comes back."

"I'm not allowed to sit in your presence." I reminded her.

"When has that stopped you?" She grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I got rid of the stiff footman posture and walked over to the couch to sit down beside her, groaning as I hung my head. "Are you really going to call on this one?" She had too. From what I knew about O'Malley, he wasn't completely terrible and his family's social status would make Lord Ashdown very pleased indeed if Kairi were to pick him. Going behind his back wouldn't be as horrifying if the match Kairi had made was above average.

She sighed, "Yes. He didn't lie or pretend. I liked that. Although, if I wear heels, I'll be taller then he is." She had this strange obsession where she wished the man she'd marry to be taller than her.

I shrugged, "Then don't wear heels. Or have him wear heels when you wear them."

Kairi scoffed delicately, "Men would never wear heels to accommodate a lady."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're being serious..." I muttered. "If he's not taller, you'll lose interest."

"I'm not asking for much, Axel! Love clearly won't be on my side, but I at least want to look good when I go out on the arm of the man I marry. I think that if he's shorter, it'll look plain ridiculous." She smoothed out her skirt. "Now, don't even begin the lecture. I promise I'll behave. Don't you have duties to attend too?"

I pressed my lips tightly together, quickly standing from the couch and resuming my working posture. "Yes, Miss." Bowing slightly, I then turned and let her be so I could return to my routine. Once the doors were closed, I turned to make my way to the kitchen, but was startled by Anne standing right there. Giving her a pointed look, I walked passed her, not wanting to talk about it. She followed though, using her duster to poke me in the side.

"You can't let her do that, Mister Griffits. Either she's your better or she's your sister; she can't have both, it's unfair and confusing to you." Anne hissed, opening the door below the stairs, revealing another staircase going down, leading to the kitchen.

"Although that may be, I can't exactly tell her this, can I?" I groaned, walking down the stairs, Anne on my heels. "And she's my sister, I love her and although sometimes she abuses the power, I know she loves me too." Jumping down the last three steps as the last two ones were rotting and could cave in any moment, I turned and then helped Anne down, grabbing her by the waist.

While in my arms, she muttered. "I suppose she does manage to show her care for you a bit better than your father does."

Grinning, I set her down, opening the kitchen door for her. "Careful, Anne, he might hear you."

"All the way from London?" She giggled. "You've been running around all day, Mister Griffits, I'll take over dinner duties tonight and attend to Miss Ashdown's need." I shook my head, but she just smacked me with her duster, leading us over to the left of the room to sit down around the kitchen table. "I insist, Axel. You look worn out." Patting my cheek with a smile.

"Very well, but you can sleep in an extra hour tomorrow then." I bargained. "Anatole?" I turned my attention to the cook, "Is there some tea left?" I needed whiskey, truly, but tea would have to do. The family chef turned away from the stove, nodding with a smile as he set about to serve me and Anne some tea. He was a very short man, in his late fifties, and although he cooked food all day long, he was neither too fat nor too thin. He was French; Lord Ashdown having had him imported from France many years ago. He still had a heavy accent even after all this time in England.

As he and Anne began talking about the irritating little things that occurred every single day in their lives while attending to the households needs, I muted them out, sighing as I sipped my tea and let myself relax for just a while. It was confusing to have Kairi treat me both like her brother and equal, but then the next moment she'd switch back over to the lady and servant dynamics. Anne was wrong to worry though, Kairi cared about me and even though she used her position over me sometimes, she never did it to the extremes. There was nothing she could do anyway, if anyone was to blame for the strange situation it was her father, who by blood, was mine as well.

The only reason I was still in this house working for them is because my mother had made sure my father, Lord Ashdown, would give me a good and stable life. She hadn't asked him to recognize me as his and tell the world I was his bastard son, neither had she demanded I be his heir, which technically I was... She'd just made sure he'd give me a job and that job would last my whole lifetime. Not many people had that security and I was grateful for it.

"Alright, we've been sitting here long enough, back to work." I said firmly, getting up and making my way to the garden so I could start smacking some carpets to get the dust out of them.

* * *

><p><strong>A week or so later<strong>

Standing at the back entrance of the O'Malley mansion, I sighed. Lord Ashdown was back, but Kairi wasn't done with her tricks yet. She hadn't lied though, she'd called upon Lord O'Malley and they'd had tea together two more times over the last couple of days. There seemed to be no chemistry between them, but apparently that wasn't needed for a good match and marriage, so I wasn't going to dissuade them from giving this a chance. Of course Kairi, being her unusual self, wanted to get to know him better and she strongly believed she wouldn't be able to in her house or his, as their parents were always close by to keep an eye out.

So, she'd decided on an outdoor secluded picnic, which was wrong on so many levels and could ruin her reputation as well as his, but that was her wish and I wasn't in a position to tell her otherwise. Lord Ashdown was though and I was upset he just let her do whatever she wanted, it would get her in trouble one day and effectively him as well.

Knocking on the servant entrance door, I waited for someone to open and tell them I had a message to deliver from Miss Ashdown to Lord O'Malley. That would raise plenty of gossip in the servant community... The lords and ladies had absolutely no idea what went on behind their backs. If scandal was broken out, the source usually was a chatty servant who knew too much.

The door opened and I smirked as it was none other than my best friend. "Didn't think one day our households would come in contact." I said. "It's been a while! Where have you been, Demyx?"

"Axel! How are ya man?" Pulling me into a bone crushing hug, Demyx laughed and slapped me on the back before releasing me. "It's been crazy around here the last few months, what with Lord O'Malley marrying off his last daughter. What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, Kairi is interested in the second Lord O'Malley of this house." I waggled my eyebrows, figuring he'd like that tid bit of information. The guy loved gossip. "I'm here to deliver a personal message from the little miss to your boss' son. Some more of this and you'll have another wedding to go through."

"Oh really? A personal message?" Scratching his chin, he looked a little skeptical for some reason. "Well, come inside and tell me about this whole interest thing before I go and get little Lord Brat."

Chuckling, I stepped inside and let Demyx take my coat and hat, knowing he'd want me to stay for tea after having given the message. "She was on a suitors hunt the last couple of weeks, little Lord Brat," That was the official nickname we'd given Lord O'Malley. Or, Demyx had, I had just gotten very used to hearing it. "is one of the few that managed to stick around for the second round and with this message? The third round as well. Kairi appreciates his honesty." I rolled my eyes. "But she might not keep him as he'd be shorter than her if she were to wear heels." I shook my head at Demyx, giving him a confused look. "Women are strange..."

"You're just figuring this out now?" Shaking his head and smirking, he led me into the kitchen and pointed to a pair of stools and a small table in the corner. "You can deliver the message in a minute; I want to hear about how Roxas could possibly intrigue any woman at all. He's such a jerk about everything he does. If he was honest, she couldn't possibly have liked him."

Sitting down, I shook my head in amusement. "You know, after all these years of hearing you blabber on about how terrible the boy is, I'd have expected to meet a monster when I heard I was to open the door for him that one afternoon." I frowned. "He looked a tad green about having to meet his possible future wife. Not like the pit bull you made him out to be at all." But then, I had only taken his coat and hat, I couldn't possibly know what he truly was like. Demyx, being his personal servant, most likely knew him better than anyone. "Kairi is a strong girl, I know she'd be able to take care of herself. Should I worry about her?" He knew she was my sister. "You think he's just acting to be the nice and honest guy Kairi believes him to be?"

Flapping his hand, he shook his head. "He's not acting. And that's the problem. The guy sees everything in such narrow vision, that I can't even see him caring about anything. He ignores everything around him and treats his servants like dirt." Giving me a disgusted look, he reached over to the counter and snagged a fruit tart that was sitting there. "Not to mention that he's spoiled rotten. Gets everything he wants without having to work for it."

I raised an eyebrow, and leaned back in my chair, relaxing as I remembered I wasn't exactly on duty for the next couple of minutes. "Dem, they're lords, they'll never have to work and will always get what they want. Is it fair? Sure it's not," It really wasn't, "but just remember that without them we wouldn't have the cozy lives we have." I snorted, "I don't like waiting on people hand and foot either, I mean, I'm my father's personal man servant, how twisted is that? But I'd rather help him clip on his suspenders and open doors because apparently they aren't able to do it themselves, than sitting on a London street corner begging for money while my teeth are rotting out and my stomach is starving."

Snorting at that picture, he took a bite of the tart. "Good point."

Sighing, I straightened, "Okay, let me just deliver the message and be done with it. Kairi wants to go shopping later today with her girlfriends and since they can't open doors and put on their own clothes, they don't know how to carry their shopping boxes either." I gave Demyx an apologetic look, "Cross you fingers and hope we'll be around for the day everyone will be equal to one another."

Standing up, we moved over to the stairs that would lead to the first floor. "I'd give you the message, I trust you, but Kairi told me to hand it to him myself without fault." I groaned. "Fine. I get your point. They're spoiled and it would be very nice to have the possibility to knock it out of them."

"That's right." He chuckled. "It's not that I really have a problem with someone have a lot of money and living in comfort. It's just that, well, it would be nice if they didn't act like they were entitled to every little thing."

I laughed, "But Demyx, they don't act like they are entitled, they actually believe they are..." I clapped him on the back as we made our way up the stairs. "Clearly we need to get drunk sometime soon." I muttered, leaving him the space to open the door. Demyx shook his head, giving me a smile as he guided me into the hallway, passing a couple of doors before reaching the one we needed to be at.

"Now, don't expect anything spectacular and I'll be waiting to see you out when you're done delivering the message. Ready?" Sighing in resignation, he straightened his shoulders and knocked quietly on the door.

A muffled, 'Enter' came from the other side and Demyx opened the door and cleared his throat. "Axel Griffits on behalf of Miss Kairi Ashdown to see you, my lord." Holding the door open and not meeting my eyes, Demyx let me enter the room.

Entering, I saw little lord brat sitting on a comfortable looking sofa by a large window, his feet pulled up onto them, not looking as neat as he did when coming to visit Kairi. His blond hair was clearly uncontrolled and at some point his collar must have been too tight as he'd loosened a couple of buttons, his vest was off as were his shoes, randomly lying on the floor, telling me they'd been kicked off.

He had a book nestled in his lap and he seemed very concentrated on it up until he'd heard who I was, probably surprised Kairi was contacting him in this way. I knew Demyx would be my best source when it came to information on this guy's behavior. He was his personal servant. But despite what Demyx had told me on O'Malley, I couldn't help but think he looked... cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

I glanced up and saw the same red haired servant who had taken my coat and gloves every time I had tea with Miss Ashdown standing there. It was definitely not a normal occurrence to be receiving a private message like this from a young lady so I was rather surprised to see him here. To say that I was happy would be an overstatement. Courting a woman seemed to be a rather messy business these days. I couldn't be too forward or she could reject me, I couldn't act disinterested for fear she would drop me as a suitor and above all, I must not offend her in any way. It seemed that after every occasion of having tea with her, my father would sit me down again and again, explaining the rules and how lucky I was to have peaked the interest of a girl like Miss Ashdown. I still say it was a giant pain in the ass.

"What message does the lady send?" I asked quickly. He cleared his throat, sticking his hand in his pocket to then pull out a piece of paper. Walking over to me, he offered it, Kairi Ashdown's initials written onto it in delicate calligraphy.

"She, ehm," The servant smothered a grin or a smirk. "perfumed it."

I wrinkled my nose. "Perfumed it?" I suppose I should be flattered. Taking it from his hand, I put my feet on the ground and opened the letter.

"She wishes to invite you to a picnic." The servant explained while I read the note. "The Lady wishes to get to know you better and believes this won't be possible in either yours or her home. I was to tell you clearly that her father is aware of her proposition and does not oppose. If you were to agree to the outing, you shall be accompanied by myself, serving as chaperone." He mumbled out, masterfully smoothing over a cringe that I'd caught only because I'd peeked up.

This was most improper. I think. Had I missed some new social thing that girls were doing to single out suitors? I suppose I might have, seeing as how I could hardly bring myself to pay attention to the dancing around that our level of society was bound to do.

"Why are you accompanying us? Should it not be her maid or a relative of some kind?" He obviously wasn't happy about going with us, or at least I think he wasn't. It was possible that he just didn't like me.

He frowned for a split second, confused maybe that I'd asked him why he was the one to come. "My Lord Ashdown asked me specifically to attend to this. I did not question the why of it, my lord." He said and I wondered if he was lying. Sighing, I stood up from my seat and walked over to the desk in the corner. Opening the drawer and digging around to find a pen and ink so I could write a reply, I pulled the chair out and sat down. I hated writing out my answers. Normally I asked my servant, Demyx, to handle the answering of correspondence as he had nice handwriting. Not wanting to go and find him, I pulled out some stationary and tried to think of a proper reply.

"What am I supposed to say to this?" I muttered, pointing at the note sitting on my desk. "My father will be overjoyed, I'm sure." Licking my lips, I addressed the beginning of the message. To Miss Kairi Ashdown...and then what?

"Well that depends, my lord. Do you wish to accept her proposition?" Snapping my gaze up, I was surprised that her servant had answered me. The only thing I could think of was that Demyx never answered my rumblings and I guess it was nice to know that someone was even listening.

"Um, I'm supposed to say yes, aren't I? So, I guess I should just say that, right?" Axel, I think I remember Demyx announcing him that way, was part of her household so perhaps he could help me out here.

Axel walked closer to me, nodding his head, "If you wish to court her, then it would indeed be most preferable for you to agree to this. Tell her you appreciate the offer and would be happy to go out on a picnic with her." He paused, "You may want to thank her for the flower smell as well as it took her two whole hours to decide whether or not to spray some of it onto the paper."

"Oh yes. The perfume." Taking his word for it that it smelled like flowers, I started writing. Trying to remember everything he'd said, I concentrated on my handwriting. One of my teachers had once told me I'd better hire a servant just to respond to messages because it looked like a cat had scratched it's way through my ink and paper. Needless to say, I tried harder after that.

"Okay, so I accept and I'm happy to go out on a picnic. Should I put anything else?" I looked back at him, hoping he was going to share some more information that could help.

"Unless you're besotted and wish to write her a poem, I'm sure that'll do just fine." Was that a joke? Or was he making fun of me? Or was he just being funny?

Shaking my head, I put the pen down and opened another drawer to grab an envelope. "No, I'm not one for writing poems, besotted or not." As if I could write poetry. Who did he think I was? Folding the note, I stuffed it into the envelope and put my name on the outside. Standing back up, I walked over to him and handed him the note.

"Here you go. And thanks for the help." I smiled and waited for him to take it.

Taking it, he put it into his pocket. "Unless the date is inconvenient for you, Miss Ashdown would like for you to meet her in the serenade park on the other side of town in two days at twelve o'clock in the afternoon." Etiquette demanded that courting took place over any other things that you had planned. Trying not to roll my eyes at the fact that this girl seemed to have a gift at disrupting any fun I was planning on having, I just nodded. I guess the afternoon I'd planned on to spend shooting and what not would have to wait.

"That will be a perfect time. Please tell her I'll see her then." Maybe I'll be lucky and she'll fall madly in love with one of her other suitors and I can spend a few more years wife free.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - two days later at the park<strong>

My car was still making a slightly funny noise and this time I swore to myself that I wouldn't forget to tell Demyx or someone about it. This was entirely ridiculous. Was it so bad to want a car that would work right? Whatever. Trying to smother the scowl I could feel on my face, I spotted the park up ahead and I turned into the parking area. At least it was a nice day out. I could play nice with Kairi for an hour or two, then I'd have the whole rest of the afternoon to myself. My parents were in London for the weekend at our town-home and that would mean more freedom until they returned.

Pulling into the parking area, I spotted Kairi's servant waiting there. That was...odd. Parking my car, I shut it off and stepped out and walked over to him. I didn't see anyone else around, just him.

"My lord." He clipped out, not even bowing as he gestured for me to come over and away from the couple of people that were strolling the sidewalk close to us.

"Axel." Wondering what on earth was going on, I simply followed him to wherever he was going. Feeling a little apprehensive about what was going on, I pulled off my gloves and stuffed them into my back pocket. As we walked out of earshot anyone around, I decided that my curiosity was getting the better of me. "Where is Miss Ashdown? Was I not supposed to meet her here at this time?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes. She-" He peeked down at me, giving me a frown. "She's ill." When I frowned, he shook his head. "She fell off her horse." Didn't they have a car? "Food poisoning." He groaned, stopped walking and rubbed his temples, muttering, "She'll pay for this..."

Feeling my anger rise, I stepped in front of him. "What is the meaning of this? Which is it? Is she ill? Did she really fall off her horse? Or is it food poisoning?" Crossing my arms and scowling at him, I tried not to raise my voice. "Where is she? And this time, don't take me for a fool and tell me the truth." If this was some sort of way to remove me as a suitor, I was going to have something to say about it. A simple note would have been just fine instead of dragging me out to a fake picnic.

"Take you for a fool? She takes all of us for a bunch of idiots." He growled out. "Would you give me a moment, my lord," The way he said the title didn't sound all that respectful right now. "Just a small moment so I can calm down and avoid crossing hundreds of servant rules and risk loosing my job because little miss spoiled rotten, did whatever the fu-" He shut his mouth. "whatever she wants." He said, avoiding the very bad curse word this time around.

I was surprised to say the least. I'd never heard a servant bad mouth their employer in this way and it seemed as though he was taking this whole mess a bit personally. More personally than I was, really. I should be livid or at the very least be contemplating contacting her family with an official withdrawal from courting her. But I was more intrigued about what had Axel so upset about this. I licked my lips, not really sure if I was supposed to be talking to him on the level of familiarity about his employers, but I figured I had some sort of right.

"Where is she? I promise I won't repeat what you tell me. I guess I'm just curious about what on earth is going on."

Axel sighed, rubbing his eyes before giving me a nod. "Clearly I can't avoid telling you the truth of the matter anymore, so..." He let out an irritated noise and then gestured for me to walk with him, into the park. "Miss Ashdown has attended balls, like all other girls her age, to show she is available." Right, that happened every year around spring, big events held so the girls of age could come out and present themselves to society.

"She caught the eye of a young gentleman, they danced a few times and she fell in love. Unfortunately, he's the type of bachelor we'd categorize in the scoundrel department, so Lord Ashdown wasn't exactly favorable concerning the match and made sure neither of them could see one another again." He looked at me, frowning. "Lord Ashdown then gathered the names of well respected bachelors, such as yourself, creating a list he would then go over and choose from, effectively finding the person he'd wish his daughter to marry."

He cleared his throat, "Lord Ashdown was out of town when you came to visit. Miss Ashdown asked me to set up the meetings with the suitors on the list she thought worthy in her own opinion and so the..." He groaned, running his hands through his hair, "plans began. She's been going behind her father's back, but of course Lord Ashdown found out when he came back and I was the one blam-" He cut himself off, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter. The point being that he agreed to the suitors she picked out herself, you included, and now that she's finally narrowed the list down to two people, again, you included, this gentleman shows up again and they..."

Axel shook his head, shrugging. "She's my better, I can't tell her what not to do, so I was forced to let her go talk to this gentleman. Of course I couldn't just let you come to the park without being informed of her absence in any way whatsoever, so I came here to, well, lie. I just forgot to come up with a proper excuse."

Leaning my head to the side, I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "So, you're telling me that she's in love, but she's trying to marry herself off to someone else? Doesn't that seem rather sad? I mean, I guess I might be out of line, but I figured that once a woman loved some guy, he didn't stand a chance in hell in getting away." Shaking my head, I muttered, "At least that's the way it seemed to work for my sisters."

Looking at him, I felt a little sorry for Axel. Which was weird. I'd never really thought about being put in a position where you were damned if you did and damned if you didn't. He had to listen to Kairi, but if she told him to disobey her father, he'd have to do that and then get in trouble. That seemed to be a nasty situation for one's servants. At least my parents knew where to place the blame.

"Clearly it's working that way for Kairi as well. Unfortunately, that means more work for me and a waste of time for you." He said.

"Better than me following her around for the next few months and wasting my time, let me tell you." I chuckled, feeling quite a bit lighter. I didn't want Kairi to be my wife and constantly pining for some random gentleman. "I'm withdrawing my courtship as soon as I get home and find a piece of paper. Thank you for telling me." I glanced down at the ground, not sure if I should ask him but... "It seems as though you dislike working for her family for some reason? Is everything all right?"

"Dislike? Oh no, my lord. I don't dislike working for that family." He said nervously. "They're my betters. They treat me very right."

Frowning, I didn't miss the way he avoided my question. I didn't like that. "I don't like it when people avoid answering my questions. It makes me think they are hiding something." Standing as tall as I could, which was quite a bit shorter than he was so the effect was lost, I tried to give him a stern look. "Is everything okay? I'm sure I could find you a better position somewhere else if you needed it." I don't know why I was concerning myself with Miss Ashdown's servant, but he'd gone out of his way to give me information and I felt obligated to offer him assistance in return.

The previous nervous air about him faded as he turned towards me, giving me a funny look. "You may not like it when people don't answer you, but sometimes people just don't like giving you the answers. You cannot always get what you want." He cringed, "My lord. Shit, my manners are completely gone today. Forgive me. Yes, everything is fine. It's just been hectic and I suppose it's taken it's toll on me."

Blinking in surprise at his harsh words, I nervously licked my lips. I wasn't used to being chastised for my behavior and I was finding it uncomfortable. "If you would like, I can find you a better position like I said. I often wonder why some servants stay with masters that they cannot stand."

He chuckled all of a sudden, looking at me in amusement. "Because we're lucky to find a master to begin with and as we tend to enter a household at a young age, we bond with those who work alongside of us. The maids and cook in the Ashdown household are my family, my lord. We stick together and make sure the master we cannot stand doesn't bring us down." He explained carefully.

"If we were to stop and find another master, they would ask for references. It wouldn't affect the master's lifestyle whatsoever to give a bad reference on a servant's previous behavior, while for us? We'd be out of job for the rest of our lives. What we have is all we have and we cling to it rather dearly." He breathed out, bowing just slightly. "This moment seems to be completely out of context, I can't seem to reign myself in." He gave me a tight smile. "I won't oppose your word if you wish to inform Lord Ashdown of my behavior." He took a step back, "But, while I'm at it, you may want to pay more attention to _your_ personal servant. He falls into the category of servants that remain with masters they aren't particularly fond off."

"What? You mean Demyx?" I flushed and ducked my head. "He hates me?" Somehow, knowing that he hated me and still served me with a smile and respect...God, how horrible.

"Hates you?" Axel grinned, "No. He just thinks you're spoiled." He laughed then, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be this forward, my lord, but it's quite exhilarating even if I'm to be fired by the end of the day."

Sending him a confused look, I asked, "Why would you get fired? I'm not going to say anything to the Ashdown's, if that's what your worried about. And, if I may ask you something." I paused, dropping my eyes, before asking nervously. "Demyx wouldn't leave our service, would he? I wouldn't want that at all." He was rather interesting and very good at his job. I did not want to be the reason that he quit. My father would be very upset with me.

"You're not going to say anything?" Axel said, "Well, thank you, Lord O'Malley. I'm not sure I understand considering the way I've talked to you for the passed couple of minutes, but I appreciate it. As for Demyx..." He shook his head. "He wouldn't leave your service. Like me, his family are all the other servants running around your house." He looked away, smiled and then looked back at me, "Although, I do wish to say that he might be exaggerating, he likes to do that sometimes. But don't mistake it for being nothing, there's something that bothers him in your actions, definitely."

"My actions? And please, stop calling me Lord O'Malley right now. I'm more interested in understanding what you are saying. You may call me Roxas, or Lord Roxas or whatever." I'm sure that was against some sort of rule, but I didn't care about that right now. This was too interesting to be concerned about the little details. "What is it that I do that upsets him? I cannot think of anything in my actions that he would find upsetting."

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

He wanted me to call him Roxas? "You must be the strangest lord I've met." I muttered. "I think it's the fact you ignore him, he often says-" I eyed... Roxas... That would take some getting used too. I eyed him warily. "You're not going to use the things I tell you against him, right? I wouldn't want to be the source that gets him fired."

He looked at me, a little confused and shook his head. "Oh no. My parent's would never get rid of Demyx. And they would be most upset with me if I was the cause of him leaving our employment. My father says that his father was the best gentleman's servant that he had ever employed and that Demyx had taken on the role with ease. Rest assured, Demyx is one of my family's prized servants."

"He must have exaggerated a whole lot..." I said in surprise. "Or it's all one big misunderstanding. Alright, well, he often says he feels part of the furniture when he's around you and that you act as if you are entitled to everything." Those type of words could get me killed... Well, fired and then on the streets and then killed. But death was implied. Not here though, this short, blond and blue eyed little lord seemed mighty curious about the servants' point of view. "I think if you stopped ignoring him, it would fix everything." I suggested.

"But, I thought that the servants preferred it that way." He sounded so very confused and he looked at me, obviously trying to figure it out. "When I was a child, my father told me that I was to let the servants do their work and never interfere with them. They knew their jobs and I was just in the way. Are you telling me that I should talk to Demyx? How very intriguing..."

_He_ was intriguing. "He will still know his job even if you talk to him from time to time." I licked my lips, daring... "You don't seem to mind talking to me, yet I'm a servant and I am working right now, pretending to be chaperoning Miss Ashdown. You're no longer a child, you'll know when you are interrupting and when not."

"Well, I don't really mind talking to anybody, I just thought I shouldn't interrupt them while they are working. This is all so new to me." Looking up at me again, he smiled. "And no, I don't mind talking to you. But, perhaps you mind talking to me?" Looking sheepish for a moment, he ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps you feel as though I am pressuring you to talk to me. Isn't that what some lords do?"

"No, no," I reassured him quickly, not wanting him to cut this short. This was probably the most interesting moment I'd had in days... weeks. "I don't feel pressured. But yes, some lords do this..." Like Ashdown, my father. "But generally we don't feel comfortable enough to speak our minds. You are the only lord that has allowed me to speak so freely." Aside from Kairi, but I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him about the scandal that was I.

"I don't blame you for taking what's given to you." I would, if I had the chance... "And I don't believe age has anything to do with intelligence." I murmured, standing beside the bench where he'd sat down, because calling him Roxas was one thing, but sitting next to him was another altogether.

"I do not want to get you into trouble, Axel. But perhaps you could sit down so that I don't have to strain my neck while trying to speak with you? You are so very tall." He smiled and pointed to the bench. "How long do you suppose that Kairi will need chaperoning?"

Gosh, I'd thought him cute cuddled up on the sofa reading a book, but right now... I shook my head, but gave Roxas a quick unsure smile before seating myself beside him, clearing my throat as sitting next to Kairi, my sister, was definitely different from sitting next to a lord.

"I suppose a couple of more hours. She told Lord Ashdown she was to go shopping after meeting with you." I murmured, wondering if he was going to spend that time with me while I pretended to chaperone the miss.

Looking around the park, he looked thoughtful. "Then perhaps I could stay here and speak with you some more. I must say, I am learning a lot and maybe you can give me some ideas so that Demyx will not find me so upsetting."

I looked at him curiously. "You wish to understand us?"

"Well...yes, I suppose. I was going to offer you the chance to understand us lords, but perhaps as servants you know more about us than we do about ourselves." His blue eyes were honest and open, seeming to have no issue whatsoever with spending time with me.

"Well, how about I show you first and then you can decide if I need to know more about you-" Dammit. "The lords."

"That sounds most interesting. But what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Well," I stood, smoothing out my vest and pants, gesturing for him to stand up as well. "Normally I run my personal errands during my free hours on Saturdays and Sundays, but since I have some time now, maybe you'd like to come?" I cleared my throat, "Unless you have more important things to do."

Shaking his head and standing up, he put his gloves back on. "I had only planned on going shooting. But when Kairi sent me that message, I'd had to empty my entire afternoon of plans on the off chance she invited me to dinner as well. But now that I don't have to worry about that anymore, I can spend my afternoons as I wish to spend them." Sounding a little smug and relieved, he headed towards his car.

I walked after him, "We don't need the car. We can just go through the park and enter town via the back." Lords never went through the back as they didn't have to worry about buying food, linen and everything else that needed to keep a household running. So, effectively they didn't show up in that part of town as their servants did in their stead. "I'm going to be a tad bold and suggest you remove the hat, gloves and maybe the scarf and overcoat as well, unless you want everyone to stare at you."

He glanced down at his attire and blushed. "Oh, yes. I suppose you are right." Removing the items that I'd suggested, he gently laid them in the back seat of his car, and turned to look at me. "Perhaps you could tell me if I could pass as a servant? I'm feeling rather awkward." Tugging on his shirt, he shifted his feet nervously.

No, he'd never pass as a servant... With that blush, he was something different from everyone here altogether. I cleared my throat, "Here..." I shrugged out of my vest, handing it to him. "Replace it with yours. It'll be a bit big, but in that part of town we're not looking to impress anyone." He took off his vest, replacing it with mine, still looking a bit uncomfortable. Smiling, I reached up and put my rather simple hat on top of his head. "That should work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You like? We thrive on reviews people. THRIVE! And no, I'm not going to have another contest for this story, to guess who the next couple will be. Because it becomes so blantantly obvious later on, that I can't justify it. lmao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! I thought about uploading yesterday, but it was a holiday for me and everyone else in America, so I was lazy. Really hope you all are enjoying it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

I'd dragged Roxas all over town, showing him the bakery, pastry store, fish market and the garage, which apparently he'd been very interested in as his car was making a funny noise. We were at the butcher's right now and he seemed rather entranced by how the big burly man behind the counter kept hacking into a big lump of red meat with a huge knife, cutting it into pieces to sell as beef to be roasted.

He was nothing like Demyx had described him to be. At least, I could see how he'd ignored Demyx and how it would have annoyed my best friend, but it wasn't because he was arrogant, far from it actually. Roxas seemed the opposite, simply minding his own business and wouldn't step onto anyone's toes or prod into anyone's routines, unless they gave him the permission to do so. He seemed fascinated with everything I'd shown him so far and he treated the people around him like... well, equals. Never had he slipped up and shown the folks he was in fact, a lord.

"I got the nuts, seeds and now the red meat. Would you like to join me in getting a drink at the tavern? I haven't been there in a while and I'm sure they're wondering if I'm alive." I suggested softly, smirking as his eyes kept staying fixed on the butcher's hand movements.

"I've never seen uncooked meat before. It is very disgusting to look at, but at the same time, rather bright and I find myself unable to look away." Despite his words he finally tore his eyes away from the butcher and gave me a nod. "I think I would like to have a drink, please."

I nodded, guiding him back out onto the narrow street, taking a left in direction of the tavern located at the end of the street. "The differences between our stations are flagrant. I'm sure if you'd like to take your revenge, you could shock me with your own specifics in the lord world." I pointed to the door to the tavern, music and laughter flowing out of the place. Demyx could very well be inside, especially considering he was off duty, which was a sure thing since Roxas was right here with me. Should I warn him?

"I do not see how I could possibly shock you after that last display. Perhaps I could bore you to death, but never shock you." He chuckled and looked at the door. "Is this the tavern you spoke of?"

I smiled, "Yes, it is, lets go inside." Stepping in, I scanned the room, not knowing whether I wanted Demyx to be here or not.

"Axel! Over here!" Demyx was standing off to my right, waving and holding up a glass. "The next round is on me, my friend!"

"There he is..." I muttered, looking at Roxas to see what he was thinking about this.

"Is that Demyx? Oh shit." Frantically pulling my hat over his eyes trying to cover up his identity, Roxas stood behind me, maybe thinking he could hide.

I chuckled, "Roxas." First time I properly used his name. "It's okay, he won't bite." Reaching out, I tugged the hat back, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just be yourself like you have been the last little while with me and everything will go fine." I was talking to him as if I were his friend now. Things were very strange today...

"I will try, but I think that I will probably make a fool of myself instead." He muttered and followed me over to where Demyx was sitting.

I moved my arm behind his back, giving his shoulder a pat. "I'll make sure none of the scary servants get to know your identity." I grinned down at his scowl and then moved my attention to Demyx. "Hey!" I returned the firm hello hug he always gave me. "Off duty?" I asked, because it was an automatic question. I should have foreseen the answer Demyx gave me and it wasn't exactly a good one what with Roxas standing right behind me.

"Hell yeah! Little Lord Brat is off taking out your little Miss Ashdown and we figure he'll be gone til dinner. What are you doing out and about?" Taking a swig of his drink, his eyes never left mine so he didn't notice the shorter shadow that I had standing behind me.

I cleared my throat, glancing at Roxas quickly, sending him an apologetic look. "I'm pretending to be chaperoning Kairi." I said carefully.

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "What has that spoiled brat of a sister done now? Run off with my young master?" Freezing for just a moment, his eyes went wide. "Dear god, please tell me she didn't run off with my young master. Lord O'Malley would kill me!"

Shit. Now the sibling secret was no longer a secret. "Demyx, for the love of god, please shut your trap."

I heard Roxas trying to hold in his chuckles and he was failing. Stepping forward and pushing back my hat, he looked at Demyx and said, "Lord O'Malley would never be able to replace you, Demyx. You're safe, rest assured."

I looked at Demyx and then at Roxas, "Way to give him a stroke, man." I chuckled.

Choking on his drink and automatically standing at attention, Demyx's face turned an deep red. Turning frantic eyes on me, he opened his mouth and then closed it repeatedly, looking like a fish out of water. Roxas chuckled again and shook his head at him.

"Relax Demyx. Take your seat. I'm not here as your master." Giving Demyx's shoulder a pat, I nudged him back onto his stool and then pulled one out for Roxas before pulling one out for myself, and while I did the last, I wondered why I'd pulled one out for Roxas since we'd decided he wasn't here as a master and we weren't here as servants... Shit. He must be cuter than I initially thought him to be.

"Kairi ran off with Vaan." I told Demyx, "He's back." He knew all about Vaan. "So I went to inform Roxas here that Kairi wouldn't show, and well, my cup overflowed and I might have had a slight burst out in front of our kind lord here." I gave Roxas a quick smile and then raised an eyebrow at Demyx. "He's a lot more understanding than you made him out to be."

Glaring at me, Demyx eyed Roxas warily. Roxas, for his part, was simply sitting and sipping his drink, nervously staring at the table and every moment or so would glance at Demyx.

"I'm sure I was unfair in my assumptions." Demyx said.

"No. Please, I think perhaps, that you were correct in your assumptions. Please accept my apologies, Demyx. I have not been," Roxas blushed and glanced up to look back at Demyx. "entirely gracious in my dealings with you and I can understand your reasons for being upset with me. Axel has told me a great deal and I am just now learning about how things are."

Demyx's eyes widened and he sent a confused look my way. "Axel? Roxas? I was unaware that you two were on such familiar terms, my lord."

"Trying to speak ones mind while having to juggle terms such as 'my Lord O'Malley' and 'Mister Griffits' is something both Roxas and I have found to be somewhat tiring." I shrugged. "Demyx, lay off, he gave me permission."

He huffed and then relaxed. "Sorry, it's just, well. You guys bloody well surprised me! Here is my employer, my master, dressed like a servant eating in a servants tavern when he is supposed to be out cavorting with your sister. I feel as though the world must be ending." Shaking his head, he finally smiled at Roxas. "Imagine my shock when my young master turned out to be an okay guy behind all that hubbub."

"Roxas, please call me Roxas when we are together like this." Roxas smiled and looked as though a weight had lifted. Wincing suddenly, he lowered his voice, "As much as it will displease me, I feel as though we cannot speak like this under my roof. But when we are alone, I will not mind you calling me by my given name."

Demyx just nodded and smiled back. "I figured and don't worry about it." He paused, "Roxas." I hoped making peace with each other would help Roxas forget about Demyx calling Kairi my sister twice in his presence now. I wished to glare at Dem, smack him for his big blurting mouth, but that would only return the attention to that particular matter, so I hoped by keeping silent, Roxas would not notice.

"Brilliant!" I said, holding up my glass so we could cling them together. "Cheers to a very unexpected turn of events."

"Cheers." Demyx said, back to his smiling self and Roxas followed his example.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

After a rather interesting time at the tavern that Axel had taken me to and running into none other than my very own manservant Demyx, I glanced at the clock and realized that I should be making my way home. I offered both of them a ride, but Axel declined saying that he would be meeting up with Kairi so they could arrive home at the same time. Demyx accepted, which I was rather glad of as it would seem callus of me to drive to the exact same destination that he had to walk to.

We all walked back to the park and Demyx helped me put my own jacket and things back on so that Axel could go back to wearing his own coat and hat. I felt silly having Demyx help me now, but I bit my lip and decided not to interfere with him. One thing I did feel was the need to say thank you. He'd blinked and just nodded at me and we'd then said farewell to Axel.

Climbing into my car, I started it nervously and watched Axel walk back to the bench, a pang of sympathy twinging in my chest at the thought that he was a servant in his father's house.

"Roxas. Hey, Lord O'Malley." I snapped my attention back to Demyx who was looking at me pointedly. Ducking my head and realizing that I'd been staring at Axel, I quickly reversed the car and started heading back home. Clearing my throat, I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind since we had first run into Demyx at the tavern.

"Demyx? May I ask you a question?"

Chuckling, he rested his arm along the back of the seat. "You just did, my lord. But you may ask another." Ah. He'd gone back to calling me, my lord. I didn't really like that, but maybe it would be better if I just accepted that he felt more comfortable calling me that.

"I suppose I shall have to get used to you calling me my lord again." I sighed, but pressed onward. "Is it true what you said in the tavern? Is Miss Kairi really Axel's sister?"

He closed his eyes and blushed before nodding silently. "Yes. That is the case. He will most likely smack me the next time he has me alone and I will forever wish that I could unsay those words. He would not want anyone to know about it."

I watched the road and thought about that. "Why is he not his father's heir? Despite being what I am assuming is an illegitimate son, he is the only male born to his father." Many a man was known to keep a mistress or two and despite the stigma attached to it, I felt that Axel was somehow cheated out of something. "Why is he a servant when I am sure the lord could set him up in a very nice way of life somewhere else?"

Demyx looked at me with a weird and wary look on his face. "I do not know if I am correct in telling you this, however, I believe that you will not use this knowledge against Axel or Lord Ashdown." His sea-green eyes were piercing mine and I gulped and remembered that Demyx was not just a servant to me, but also a great friend of Axel's and he was trusting me with information that could possibly hurt my new friend.

I nodded. "I will not betray the trust you are putting in me, Demyx." He sat back looking satisfied with my answer.

"Axel was in fact, the firstborn of all of his father's children. However, since his father was young at the time and newly married, he fully expected to have sons of his own with his new wife. Therefore, to protect him against any type of retaliation, Axel's mother bargained with his father for a place in his house as a servant so that he would not be kicked out. In exchange for his place, his mother would leave and keep her secret about who Axel's father was."

Pausing and taking a breath, he looked out into the streets we were driving down. "However, Kairi's mother was quite frail and there were many failed attempts. After Kairi was born, they tried again at having children. Her mother died trying to give birth to a son, who did not survive either." I bit my lip. How _horrible_. Not only was he a reminder of an affair, in his father's eyes, he would probably always see the legitimate son who did not survive.

"I do not understand. Why does he not leave that place? I don't think I could bare that type of situation."

Demyx smiled at me and shook his head. "You just don't get it." He said kindly. "Family, my lord. That's his home. It's all he's ever known and while it may be hard at times, that is where he is happy. Are you not a little sad now that the Lady Namine and the Lady Rikku have been married off?"

I almost shook my head no, but as he tilted his head knowingly at me, I finally nodded. "I feel as though it is too quiet in the house. Is it not? I fear making too much noise every time I am inside." Chuckling, I realized that we were coming near the house. Not wanting to really stop talking to Demyx, but thinking of how odd it would seem if I continued driving, I slowly pulled into the driveway.

Demyx sighed as we stopped and we both were reluctant to get out of the car. "It is very quiet without the young ladies around. Alright, my lord. Let's get you inside for dinner. As you're the only family member home, you may request whatever you like from the cook."

He jumped from the car and stretched like a cat, making me laugh at how easy he was to talk to. Axel seemed to be the same way, and I was suddenly struck with the idea that I knew almost nothing about the very servants that I saw every day. If I hadn't stayed to talk with Axel, I would never have known that Demyx was unhappy with me. I did not want to lose the connection.

"Demyx." I said to get his attention and when he turned to look at me as I climbed out of the car, I blushed. "Often times my mother and sisters would go down to the kitchens and oversee or check on the cooks. Could I...I mean, do you think that I might forgo the formal dinner and perhaps eat in the kitchen with everyone else?"

I'm surprised that his eyes didn't pop out of his head with how wide they got. Maybe that hadn't been a good idea. I'd never seen or heard of my father eating down with the servants, but I was loathe to step away from the world that Axel had shown me this afternoon.

Demyx cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head looking thoughtful. "I suppose since you are the master, you may eat wherever you choose. But, please let me announce you are going to be eating there so that we do not frighten the rest of the servants into thinking the world is ending, okay?"

Nodding and unable to keep the smile off of my face I let Demyx lead me inside and hang up my coat and hat before biting my lip nervously and following him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks or so later<strong>

Closing the book in my lap, I sighed contently. My father had not found another girl for me to start courting since I told him that Kairi had chosen another suitor. I was relieved of course, especially since he seemed to have forgotten all about it. Counting myself lucky, I stood up to stretch and to shelve the book before grabbing another one. Reading the different titles and not finding anything that caught my eye, I glanced outside and figured that a book could wait till later in the evening after dinner. My parent's were here tonight, so instead of sitting in the kitchen with Demyx and the rest of the servants, I would have to sit in the dining area with my family. Or, I could always say that I am taking dinner at the club and avoid the issue altogether. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

Even though it felt really strange now, I rang the bell to summon Demyx so that I could inform him of my plans. He'd had to remind me a few times that I should not seem overly familiar when my parents were around or they might think that he was trying to rise above his station. I just couldn't help but feel a little childish having the servants waiting on me all the time now. Funny how I'd never noticed it before Axel had explained some things to me. Now I just felt ridiculous when I had them draw me a bath or lay out my clothes.

The door opened and Demyx walked in and bowed. "You rang, my lord?" When the door closed all the way, I rolled my eyes and smirked at my friend.

"I don't know why you ask that. Of course I rang or you wouldn't have run up two flights of stairs to come bother me. I don't know how you move that fast." Shaking my head, I sat down on my reading chair.

He smirked back at me and leaned against the bookshelf. "Practice, my lord. So, what can I do for you this afternoon?" Demyx had resisted my urges that he may sit in my presence and I had the feeling that he hardly ever sat while he was technically on duty. The man had boundless energy.

"Can you inform my father and the cook that I've gone to dine at the club tonight? I don't really feel up to dinner with my parents." I sighed and wished that I could head to the tavern with him and Axel, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't possible tonight. I'd been able to spend a few nights out with them over the past two weeks only because my parents were often in London, enjoying society and parties there.

Demyx nodded and quickly straightened to go. "Will do, my lord." Leaning forward he winked and said quietly, "And I wish to inform you that your parents will be taking this weekend in London again. As will Kairi and the Lord Ashdown." Giving me a quick bow, he turned and left. That meant that I could spend some time with Axel and Demyx. Which was quickly becoming one of my favorite things.

I arrived at the club and after parking the car, I headed inside and was seated in my usual spot. Or rather, the spot that I'd sat in the last time I'd been in here. The waitress took my order and winked at me, which I ignored not being in the mood for that this evening. Taking a sip of my drink, I glanced around to see who else was in the club this evening.

"Roxas O'Malley..." A familiar voice reached my ears and then a hand settled on my shoulder before Loz Pennington came into my line of vision. "And here I thought you were married off, stuck in some country house, confined to settling between the two same pair of legs for the rest of your life."

I raised my glass to him and nodded in greeting. "Loz. How are you this fine evening? And no, I'm not married yet. Had a close shave there a few weeks back, but don't worry, I'm still living free." Waving my hand to the seat across from me, I watched as he sat down.

"Living free." Loz said happily "I am grand, thank you, better now that you're here. How about you back me up and help me scoop up one of those fine looking bar maids tonight? You know, the way we used too?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I groaned internally and wished to be anywhere but here all of a sudden. No, I did not want to cavort with barmaids tonight. I wanted to sit and eat my dinner and sip my scotch and then head home to read a book. But one cannot tell that to Loz, oh no. That would be unheard of for someone like him.

When I'd first been old enough to join this gentleman's club, Loz had taken me under his wing, so to speak. Teaching me the art of seduction with the barmaids, a favorite pastime for most gentlemen of leisure. Even if they did have wives, or were betrothed, most men were guilty of dabbling in their club's workforce. Of course, I didn't realize until a few years later that it was hardly seduction when the girls so often chased you rather than you chasing them. A few were here to try and bargain their way into a comfortable mistress position, while others apparently just enjoyed what they did.

"So, I say we take those two," He turned some in his chair, pointing at two bar maids walking around the club. "If you don't oppose, I'll be going for the red head." Glancing over to where is was pointing, I did a double take as I saw the red hair he was talking about. It wasn't the same color as Axel's and I sat back and took another sip of my drink. I felt no desire for either one of those bar maids and just seeing the red hair had me wishing that Axel was sharing my table instead of Loz. Quickly thinking of an excuse, I shook my head acting sad.

"I'm sorry, Loz. Tonight is bad for me. I'm not feeling all that well. In fact, I'm not sure I should have come to the club tonight." Trying to appear sickly and weak, hoping he would believe my story.

He grimaced, nearly gagging. "Dear god, don't tell me you're in love and faking illness just so you can get out of this?"

I feigned a laugh, all the while thinking about what he said. "Lord, no. But I've been reading this afternoon and I'm afraid the dim light in my study has given me a headache. Hence, eating out at the club and avoiding my parents. But don't let me stop you from enjoying all that the club has to offer." Cringing internally at my rather crude portrayal of the barmaids, I hoped that he would believe that and continue on his way.

He pursed his lips at me, looked over his shoulder at each bar maid and then shrugged. "I'll just take them both. Good evening, Roxas O'Malley, I hope you realize what you're missing." Standing up, he straightened out his jacket, winked and then walked over to the red headed one first. As his back was turned, I didn't bother to hide my disgust although I wasn't sure at what. The crudeness that he'd just displayed or the fact that a month or so ago, I'd have just laughed and even joined in. Thanking the waitress for my food, I took a bite and tried to figure out why exactly I had a problem with what just happened. I knew what the barmaids were like, and I knew quite well that they were taken care of and that most of them did in fact chase just as much as they were chased. So, why was the idea of spending some time with one of them so repulsive to me?

Was I actually ill like I'd claimed to be or could it be something else? Not wanting to watch Loz and his sweet talking of the barmaids, I turned so that I was facing out the window staring at the street and watching as people were still out and about shopping. At first, I was watching the women, trying to see if anyone of them could catch my eye. But after a few minutes of nothing catching, I gave up and just stared out the window and decided that perhaps I was just tired.

Suddenly a flash of red caught my eye. Long hair, longer than Axel's, tied back in a messy ponytail was walking across the street and as I squinted trying to make out his face, I couldn't help but feel my heartbeat quicken and my face heat up. It wasn't Axel, I knew that, but still. I sat back down in my chair after finding myself leaning forward up off my seat. Not that I could have done anything if it had been him, but I wanted to see him. Sighing, I finished my meal quickly and instead of staying and enjoying a cigar and another drink, I grabbed my coat and headed home. At least this weekend I could relax and enjoy myself with Axel and Demyx.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel - that weekend<strong>

Walking up to the tavern, I pulled the door open, hanging up my coat and hat and looking out over the place to see where Demyx and Roxas where seated. I'd just seen Lord Ashdown and Kairi off, helping them get their things packed and ready so they could spend the following week in London in their townhouse. Myself and the other servants were rather glad as it meant a short time of vacation of sorts, which the servants in the London townhouse got most of the year, living in that great big fancy house, barely having to worry about the family as they didn't go to London all that often. At least, not the both of them and certainly not for this extended period of time. I needed to relax now.

It had been a relatively rough week considering Kairi was hell bent on marrying Vaan and her father wasn't too keen on the idea. Kairi, in the meantime was telling me to try and change the mind of Lord Ashdown, but as far as past experiences could prove, that never really helped matters at all.

He'd ripped his jacket sleeve in his outburst, yelling at me, the fabric snagging on the corner of his desk and now he blamed me for it and I had to pay for the repairs out of my own pocket. I'm not sure lords realized tailoring was quite expensive for a servant. Spotting the two blondes, I smiled and made my way over, sighing as I sat down at the table they'd chosen and feeling glad they'd already ordered me a beer, not needing to wait to gulp half of it down.

"That girl will be the death of me." I muttered out, looking at my glass, shrugging and downing the rest of it.

Demyx snorted into his drink and nodded. "Still hell bent on marrying Vaan, is she? Lord Ashdown not taking it well?"

"He called her stupid." I said. "And then she of course got angry, told me about it and then ordered me to go explain to Lord Ashdown that she isn't stupid and that as their loyal servant, I had certain valid points of proof that Vaan isn't a complete disaster for a match with the young miss." I rolled my eyes.

Roxas stared at me, not really saying anything as he just sipped his drink and listened. Demyx laughed. "What did Lord Ashdown do? I can't imagine he took that well."

I gave Roxas a small smile, appreciating the fact I could spend some time with him today. "It was one of the many private arguments he likes to start with me, you know, the ones were he does all the arguing and I have to stand there and listen without back talking." I groaned. "He ripped his sleeve, snagged it on his desk corner, wants me to pay for the repairs out of my own pocket. He says it's my fault." It wasn't a very large amount of money, but it would cost enough for me to be unable to enjoy these moments at the bar with Demyx and Roxas for a little while.

Demyx winced and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You know, I could probably take care of that. I had to learn how to sew from the housekeeper so I could hem young Roxas' pants here. Who knew he'd be such a shorty." Chuckling, Demyx elbowed Roxas in the side, snapping his attention and I watched as Roxas rolled his eyes and blushed.

"It's not my fault I'm shorter than you both. Besides, isn't there a maid or something who could fix it for you? Or can't Kairi? Isn't that what girls learn? How to sew and stuff?"

I cleared my throat, "Axel, no, I mean, Griffits. When you break something, a true gentleman offers to fix it without questions asked." I imitated Lord Ashdown's voice and shrugged. "He wants to see the receipt." I looked over at Roxas, his big blue eyes fixed on me again. Smiling curiously, I tilted my head. "Are you okay, Roxas? Is there something on my face?"

Blushing and dropping his gaze to his beer he shook his head. "That seems a little ridiculous if you ask me, Axel. I don't know why a receipt should make the shirt any less mended if one of the maids does it."

"It's not about the mending. The receipt proves I paid for it. That's what he wants; he doesn't care about the shirt, he has dozens of others just like it." I frowned, "He'll most likely never wear it again after I've gotten it fixed. Anyway, I'm going to get us some more drinks and visit the rest room." Smiling, I got up and went to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

I watched Axel walk away and I had to force myself not to let my eyes sweep over him. He really was a very nice looking man. The other day when I'd been eating at my club and trying to figure out exactly why the thought of chasing skirts repulsed me and I'd seen the man walking down the street with red hair, I knew. I knew exactly why I'd let Axel talk to me on a familiar level and I knew exactly why I'd been unable to take my eyes off of him this entire time. But I was being rather obvious about it. He'd commented that I'd been staring. I needed to back off.

Sighing and taking another long drink from my glass, I thought back to that moment when it had struck me. I was attracted to Axel. And then, I'd thought of other men that had struck me as beautiful. Demyx, in his own way, was a wonder to behold. Loz, in his rather crude fashion, had always fascinated me as well. But none had caused me to question my attraction to woman like Axel. No, the others were simply attractive. I could admit that to myself now. With the many different books that I'd read and studied over the years, there were those from other countries, some quite detailed in their explanations. Culturally, England was rather rigid. Other nations were not so stringent in their couplings.

And so I had heard of this before. This thing of liking men rather than woman. But it was only whispered about by barmaids as they worked, or by the chambermaids as they cleaned. I have never actually met another man like how I found myself to be. Or at least, I hadn't met anyone in my social circle like that. Glancing at Demyx, who was eying me, I wondered if perhaps he might be one to talk to about this. He seemed to know everything about everybody.

"Okay, Roxas. What is the matter with you? Is there something wrong with Axel? Has he offended you somehow? Or is it, perhaps that you dislike hearing about the way his fath-I mean, Lord Ashdown treats him?" I nodded, at least able to agree with how I disliked the way he was being treated about that ripped shirt. I did not understand why his lordship would insist on making Axel show him a receipt like that. It was not fair and if it wouldn't have been extremely condescending, I would have offered to pay for it myself.

"Yes, I agree that his lordship is being rather malicious in his punishment of Axel. It bothers me quite a bit. However, I had another matter on my mind tonight."

Taking a swig of his drink, Demyx waited. "Would you like to share this matter? Does it concern Axel?"

I shook my head. "I suppose it might, in a way. Demyx, can you tell me why we do not talk about woman when we are together? Why are you both not chasing chambermaids or barmaids?"

I suppose I must have shocked him a bit with my change of subject, but he gave me his full attention and sent me a piercing glare. "Why is it you ask that, Roxas? Would you prefer that we do that while you are with us?" His tone was guarded and I recognized it from when I first met him in this tavern a few weeks ago. There was something beyond what he was asking me...

"I was just reminded of a time with a peer in my own club and the conversation revolved around chasing the barmaids. I thought that maybe it was unique to lords and that servants must not do any of that. Is that the reason?" I don't know why I was pressing him so hard, but I felt like I was missing something significant and I had to know what it was.

Looking about him suddenly, Demyx sighed and then turned his attention back to our table. "Perhaps you have heard my lord, of those people who they say do not share the same tastes in appetite as those around them. That their tastes run a little different than normal." I inhaled sharply, hoping but not yet believing what he might be saying. He continued. "Axel will not love me for saying this, but we both share these different appetites for less than normal things." Taking a sip from his glass and staring into my eyes, he softly said, "I only tell you this, because I sense a companionship in you, my lord. Am I wrong?" Letting a smile tug at his lips, he leaned away and waited.

He knew...and he was...and Axel too... Shaking my head slightly, I answered, "You know you are not wrong." Feeling my face warm, I couldn't take my eyes off of this extraordinary friend next to me. "How long did you suspect? For I realize now that you must have suspected or you would not have told me all that you did."

Demyx sent me a warm smile. "I have always suspected, but some are able to suppress what they see as unnatural and I did not know how you would take the revelation." He glanced to the side and when I looked I could see Axel slowly making his way back to the table. "Please do not tell Axel." I blurted out quietly. I didn't want him to know yet. Only nodding his head in understanding, Demyx turned back to greet our friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

Giving my two friends a smile, I sat back down, handing them their drinks that I'd finally managed to get a hold off after having caught up with many acquaintances who'd felt the need to ask me how I was doing.

"What have you two been talking about during my absence?" I asked, since they'd stopped talking the moment I'd arrived.

Roxas looked a little guilty and shook his head. "Nothing really. But I just remembered that I cannot stay. I'm sorry." Standing up, he smiled at Demyx and pushed his stool in. "Thank you for reminding me Demyx and I'll see you later." Tipping his cap at me, he quickly took his leave.

Frowning, I looked after his retreating figure and then pointed that confused look onto Demyx. "Mind telling me why he practically ran out of here?"

Demyx just grinned and shook his head. "Ah. I cannot read minds, my friend. And the mind of a young lord is even harder to read. So, besides Lord Ashdown being completely unreasonable, how else is your life going?"

"You're lying." I smirked. "But I'll let it go for now. My life is fine, thank you. How is yours?" He was the most amusing creature. "Have you caught sight of that mysterious young man again?" I asked in a whisper.

He pouted and shook his head. "He is most elusive. But I am determined to find him someday. And I am not lying. I just didn't answer your question." He stuck his tongue out at me, and clinked glasses with mine before taking another drink.

I pursed my lips. "You wouldn't have if you had indeed been unaware of what was going on in the mind of our friend the young lord, but as you do, it would be like reading minds, wouldn't it?" It wasn't supposed to make complete sense, but it would get that thoughtful and pondering expression on Demyx's face for just a moment, trying to make sure what my words were about and, yes, there it was.

I chuckled as he rolled his eyes at me. "I'm sure you will get to talk to this blue haired miracle one fine day." I suppose I could see why he'd caught Demyx's eye, blue hair truly wasn't that common. We'd talked about him extensively as Demyx just liked to do so and our best guess to his hair color was that he most likely was from another country. Both sipping our drinks, we fell silent and I smothered the curiosity as to why Roxas had left so soon again, trying to make myself believe it was none of my business. We didn't get to see him all that often though, so that he'd cut the moment short was a bit... upsetting.

"Will Roxas be here again tomorrow?" I asked. We were friends, it wasn't strange for me to want to spend time with him. He'd been staring today, I'm not sure why, I'd checked in the mirror in the rest room making sure I hadn't anything funny on my face, and as far as I knew, I didn't. Maybe he was just tired and unfocused. That could also be why he left earlier today. "He has very interesting eye color, doesn't he?" I murmured absently, not fully aware of my words as I was thinking of Roxas' blue, blue eyes.

"Eye color?" Demyx murmured, eyebrows raised. "Indeed. They are brown, right?"

I blinked, detaching my eyes from the door Roxas had exited from and looked at Demyx. "Brown?" Where the hell had his mind gone? "How did you miss those big blue eyes?" I asked in bewilderment. They were right there, all the time. You couldn't miss them. "You're his personal servant. You see them everyday." I pointed out, giving him a funny look. "How did you mistake them?"

Chuckling, Demyx poked my arm. "Can you tell me the color of Kairi's eyes? She's your sister."

"Green." Right? "Or maybe grey. Blue?" I frowned, "Brown." Sitting back in my chair, my eye twitched as I gave Demyx a look, "How can I not remember?" I shook my head. "What is your point?" I asked flat out.

Looking at me innocently, he smiled. "I was just thinking that maybe it was a little odd that since you don't know what Kairi's color was, and I didn't know what Roxas' were, that it was strange that you'd noticed and remembered Roxas'. Someone whom you do not see everyday, and only barely starting seeing on a regular basis. That's all." Still smiling, he just smirked my way and took another drink.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't 'that's all' me, you know I don't like it when you do that." I leaned forward, "They're really big blue eyes, Demyx. It's hard to miss them." I excused myself. "They're right there, all the time, with that blonde hai-" I shut my mouth. "I'm going to stop talking now. This can't lead to anything good."

"Oh Axel, my friend. I am not so sure that it can't lead to anything good. Tell me, what else have you noticed about my young master?"

"Just his eyes." I mumbled, feeling put in the spotlight all of a sudden. I wasn't an idiot, I knew what Demyx was getting at and I'm not sure I wanted to tread into that territory. Being interested in someone above your station was asking for trouble. Up until now I'd been able to repress the attraction I felt towards Roxas. Or in the very least, I was able to hide it and not let it bother me overly so, that last one being easy as I didn't see him all that often to begin with. "Demyx, don't make me say it, it's not a good idea." I said softly. "I'm already jumbled between our station and theirs, adding a-" I cleared my throat, "an interest wouldn't be wise."

Sending me an understanding look, Demyx said, "Axel, maybe an interest is just fine. Roxas is not as concerned with station as your father. In fact," Narrowing his eyes, he looked angry, "I'm convinced that your father is out to make your life miserable."

"To him I'm not supposed to be alive, yet he promised a woman he once loved that he'd make sure I'd be okay." I shrugged. "Of course he's making my life miserable as I'm making his miserable by just breathing alone. What can I do? It's the only home I have and I'd like to hold onto it. Having an interest would only cause complications. And..." I took another sip of my beer. "Even if I weren't concerned with the consequences, it's not like Roxas is..." I frowned at Demyx, "You know, like us? Anyway," I shook my head, "Say he were, what would we do? He'll have to marry someday as he is O'Malley's only heir. We talked about this Dem, both you and I agreed that if we were ever so lucky to find someone, keeping it a secret? Yes, that is expected, but I'm not about to _share_ the person I could very possibly-" My lips parted and my eyes widened. "Love..." Well that was new.

Demyx looked surprised and his eyes widened as well. "Axel, do you _love_ Roxas?" His voice was low and he leaned in closer.

I scoffed, "No. Of course not, don't be ridiculous." He kept on staring, leading me to sigh after a moment and hang my head, fingers pulling on my hair, undoing the neat pony tail somewhat. "I really don't, but the attraction I'm feeling towards him isn't like that quick rush of heat that we shared." That had been the most bizarre thirty minutes of my life. "And it isn't anything like the way I felt for Kellen." A precious waste of my time that guy had been, although I suppose I could be grateful for the experience I'd gotten out of it. "Roxas is just so... sweet."

Snorting into his beer, Demyx just nodded. "Yeah, he's sweet with big blue eyes and blonde hair. If there were no station difference between you, what would you do?"

"I have been avoiding answering that question in my head for days now." I seriously had, that question was just evil. I knew the answer though. "No stations and the certainty my interest wouldn't disgust him?" I chuckled. "I don't know exactly what I'd do, but I wish it were true so I could find out." I rubbed my face into my palms. "He makes me ridiculously happy, Demyx. It's insane and doesn't make sense at all."

I felt his hand pat me on the back trying to comfort me. "I do not know what I can say to help you, my friend. Even if, by some miracle, you were in the same station as Roxas, I cannot see how you could be together. But, do not give up hope. There is always hope." Demyx, ever hopeful and trusting that everything would work out in the end. Of course his words were also hopeless.

"Honestly, Demyx, I don't know how you manage to remain this joyful about everything in life." I smiled fondly at him. "If by some chance that blue haired miracle is everything you've ever wanted, then I'm sure he won't be able to deny you with that big heart of yours." I frowned at him. "Why did it never work between us? It would make perfect sense and there would be no real complications..."

He tilted his head and looked thoughtful. "I can't deny that you are a handsome man Axel, and it would make sense for us to be together, but..." Trailing off and giving me a look that asked for understanding he murmured, "You did not speak to my heart. And I know that I do not speak to yours. Friendship is all that I could ever give."

I nodded. "You're right. I'm just wish something would be easy for once." Downing the rest of my beer, I smiled at him. "Alright. I have to go get that shirt mended, when are we meeting here again?"

"I'll ask the young master. I'm not sure what his plans are now that his parents are out of town. I'll send you a message." Winking and finishing off the last of his beer, he stood up. "I think I might just take a stroll through town, see if I find anything interesting to occupy my time."

I chuckled, as I stood up and straightened my shirt. "Sounds like a nice idea. Think about talking to him instead of stalking; it might work in your favor." I ducked a smack and then laughed as I walked out of the tavern, feeling both lighter thanks to having told someone about the feelings I'd been having, yet heavier at the same time as voicing them gave me a sense of hope I shouldn't allow myself to want.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D You should see the big grin I'm sporting. I love this chapter, and I hope you all did to. Again, sorry about the wait:D *HUGS***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! Why am I excited you say? Because Reyaa is back online this week after being out of internet for a few days. Worst days of my life, let me tell you. I seriously had a bitch fit for no reason. *shudder* Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the first few chapters, and here is the third one. Leave us yummy reviews people, and I might spill a secret or two about the next story...*shifty eyes***

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

Holding onto the now mended shirt, I walked over the gravel path leading to the back of the Ashdown manor, smiling as the gardener had come by, cutting the grass and planting new flowers even in the servants part of the garden. They were probably left overs. Circling the house, I made my way to the back door leading into the kitchen and frowned as I saw the gardener sitting on the outdoor bench, fingering the edge of his shirt nervously, his feet tapping the floor. It was passed eight o'clock, he wasn't supposed to be here anymore...

"Peter!" I greeted, "Did Anatole forget who you were again and not pay?" That had happened on more than one occasion. Anatole believed everyone was out to steal our money. He was very opinionated and sometimes I wondered if he was all that lucid. He did his job though and so as long as he kept doing that, there was nothing to worry about.

Peter looked up, giving me a smile and shaking his head. "No, he remembered me fine alright." The tone of his voice let me know something had happened today. "I wish to speak with you."

Frowning, I nodded, sitting down beside him on the bench. "What's going on?"

"You've noticed the flowers I've planted in this part of the garden while I'm actually not paid to do this, yes?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yes, the daisies and red tulips are lovely. I just figured Lord Ashdown asked Anne for too many of them and so you planted them here."

Peter blushed. "Not exactly. I pay for them myself..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wished to impress Miss Fellan." He murmured shyly.

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "Anne? You're courting Anne?"

Peter chuckled, "Courting is a bit of an impressive word in our station, Mister Griffits, but yes, I suppose that is what it comes down to."

I looked him over, wondering how I'd missed that. It made sense I suppose, they were about the same age and just as handsome as one another. Actually... "That's why she's always talking about you..." I realized. "Well, good luck, I suppose."

I was about to stand, but Peter cleared his throat. "Mister Griffits?"

"Axel will do fine, Peter."

"Axel." Peter smiled sheepishly, standing up and wiping some dirt off his overalls. "I'd like to have your permission to marry her."

I blinked, "Oh..." Turning so I was facing him properly, I shrugged rather simply. "That's not for me to decide upon, Peter. You'll have to ask her."

He breathed in deeply, squaring his shoulders. "I proposed to her this afternoon, she said yes-" Before I could congratulate him, he quickly continued. "I'm asking your permission as you are the head of the staff in the Ashdown household and by asking her to marry me, I don't intend to place a ring on her finger and celebrate our union one fine Saturday. I have a small house in the country; it belonged to my parents. I've put a lot of money aside over the years and I have enough to make sure both me and Anne can life there comfortably for the rest of our lives. The town is big enough for me to get the occasional gardening job in case more money is needed, but I don't want Anne to have to worry about dust ever again."

Staring at him, I smiled, "You're taking her away..."

Peter nodded, gulping. "Yes I am, Mister Griffits."

"Axel." I repeated. "I wish you happiness and yes, you have my permission. I'll make sure my wedding gift to you both is useful." Patting his shoulder, I turned to resume my way back into the house.

"That's all?" Peter asked, "You're not angry?"

I chuckled, "God no, Peter. You're exactly what she wants and needs. Make sure to invite me for tea in that little country house of yours so I don't have to miss her."

"Thank you, Axel! You, I... She... I have to go! I have to go get us those rings! And flowers, and a dress! She'll want a dress!" I looked over my shoulder, grinning as Peter bounced on his feet, looking ecstatic as he ran out of the garden. I shook my head in amusement and then opened the door to get inside the kitchen, only managing to make my way partly inside before Anne ambushed me.

"You better let me marry him, Axel!" She said, grabbing my shirt and tugging. "I love him! I know we're supposed to stick together, but I..."

I patted her cheek, "I'm happy for you." Smiling at her as it took her a couple of seconds to realize what I was saying, I then grimaced as she shrieked loudly, laughing as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anne!" She let go off me, giving me a curtsy and looking embarrassed. I rolled my eyes. "Silly girl, keep that energy for the planning of the wedding. Don't worry about Lord Ashdown, I will inform him of your situation once he returns from London."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure? Won't he get mad?"

"I'll make sure he won't. Now go to bed."

She giggled, leaning up to give my cheek a kiss. "Good night." and then skipped off to the stairs. Sighing, I sat down by the kitchen table, figuring a glass of whiskey wouldn't hurt right about now.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - a week or so later<strong>

Groaning in annoyance, I quickly scanned the titles on the bookshelf in the entry way. It was here somewhere, I just knew it. I'd already checked my room, the library and the study and this was the last bookshelf before I started going through whatever boxes had been abandoned in the attic years ago to find it.

Demyx had snickered when I'd told him about it, offering to go out and buy me a new one if I couldn't find the old one. I'd refused so far, but I was getting desperate. All I wanted was my collection of stories by Hans Christian Andersen. I'd remembered reading that as a child and I had a sudden desire to read it again. Unfortunately, it had been removed at one point from my personal collection, probably by my mother, and stored somewhere else. So, I was on a quest to find it, hopefully before I gave into Demyx's odd desire to go and buy it.

My searching was interrupted when I heard the front door bell ring and our chambermaid quickly answered. I wondered who was calling on us for tea this afternoon. I wasn't aware that we were expecting someone, or maybe my father was having a business meeting of some kind. Shrugging, I let my eyes scan the last shelf as I heard a familiar voice at the door.

"I must speak with Lord O'Malley right this instance." Lord Ashdown said, leading me to look over and I could see Axel right behind him, taking off his lordship's coat and hat. "Stay here, Griffits, I won't need your assistance in there." The lord grumbled, not waiting for the chambermaid to guide him as he marched through the hallway and in direction of my father's office.

He was about to just open the door, but, "Lord Ashdown," Axel cut in. "You may wish to knock."

"I know very well what to do." Ashdown sneered back, knocking and then entering, my father's voice welcoming Ashdown in surprise as the door to the office closed again.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lin, he's in a mood..." Axel apologized to the chambermaid.

"Indeed." She huffed and closed the door, before heading back towards the kitchen, leaving me alone with Axel in the entryway. I wasn't sure if he'd seen me yet, so I took a moment to just admire him without alerting him to my presence. Tall and quite fit, his face was angular and his hair was so vivid. Those eyes, green were not something I was used to seeing, and they seemed to capture his smile through them. Perhaps I should make him aware that I was present. Clearing my throat, I stepped away from the bookshelf and towards him.

Turning his head, he looked surprised, "Rox-" He cringed, looking around to make sure nobody was there and then resumed. "Roxas, hello." he murmured, making sure his voice couldn't be heard all the way down into the office.

How I loved hearing my name spoken in his voice. Controlling the blush that was threatening to erupt on my cheeks, I smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Axel. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." I glanced at the door to my father's study and where he and Lord Ashdown were currently speaking. "What brings Lord Ashdown here in such a frenzy?"

His lips pressed tightly together and obviously he wasn't pleased. "The situation with Kairi has gone out of control. She won't give in, but neither will Lord Ashdown. He's here to try and persuade Lord O'Malley that having you marry the miss isn't a terrible idea..." He grumbled. "I'm sorry, Roxas, I know you don't wish to marry her. Neither does she for that matter. If Lord Ashdown keeps pushing as he is, Vaan and she will elope to Gretna Green and there will be no stopping them."

I didn't know whether to cringe at the idea of marrying Kairi or laugh at the idea that she was thinking about eloping. "Defiant, isn't she?" I chuckled and took another step towards him. "Must be that red hair."

I heard the familiar rattle of teacups on a tray and I took a step back as Lin came around the corner from the kitchen carrying afternoon tea with scones on a tray.

"Lord Ashdown is staying for tea, it seems. Griffits, could you get the door?" Her arms were full and she sent a pleading look at Axel.

Axel smiled, "Of course, Miss Lin." Walking with her to the office to open the door for her, closing it once she was inside. Moving back over to me, he shrugged. "I suppose they'll be a while then."

This was sort of perfect timing. I'd been wanting to talk to Axel, but trying to talk about certain things while in a tavern was rather hard, not to mention that Demyx was usually with us. I valued his friendship very much, but I wanted to talk to just Axel. Licking my lips, I opened my mouth, but before I could invite him to the library to talk, the study door opened one more time and Lin exited it, closing the door behind her. Nodding at us, she headed back to the kitchen, leaving us alone again.

"Will you accompany me to the library, Axel?" I asked quickly, wanting no more interruptions.

He looked startled, but nodded. "Yes, of course." Giving him a quick smile, I guided him to the library, glancing back only once to see him following right behind me. Once we arrived at the right door, he moved passed me and then opened it, stepping aside so I could enter. That was a habit both he and Demyx seemed to be having a hard time getting rid off. Once inside, he closed the door and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sure I'll stop doing that at some point."

Just smiling and nodding, I pointed at the sofa in the middle of the room. "Let's just sit down and relax for awhile until our fathers are finished. I'm sure that my father will not accept the invitation for me to marry Kairi, as her reputation has been a little tarnished by her association with Vaan. And also, because he'd not agree without asking me first." I sat down on, and waited for Axel to join me. "I'm sorry to tell you that Lord Ashdown will walk away disappointed from this meeting."

Axel shrugged, moving over to sit down next to me. "It's alright. He can't get any more tense then he already is what with Kairi defying his every decision." He sighed. "She's moved out, you know. Or at least, she had me pack her a suitcase and drive her to her friend's house in the town's center."

I blinked in surprise. Knowing that Axel was actually close with his sister, I felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry, Axel. Have you seen her since then?"

He shook his head. "On occasion. She's focused on Vaan and only him. I haven't had a regular conversation with her in days, even before she went to her friend. It's been a strict routine of lady and servant." He sighed. "Anne is getting married though. She's our maid, so there's something joyful. How are you, Roxas?"

Licking my lips and trying to not be distracted by his good looks this close, I just shrugged. "Looking for a book, trying to convince my parents they need to spend more time in London to relax, and trying to think of ways to sneak out and spend some time with you." Pausing, but not long enough for him to respond to that statement, I continued, "Married you say? To whom?"

"Peter, the gardener." He smirked. "Apparently the extra red tulips were to impress Anne, and it worked." He sighed contently. "They're moving to the country side after they've tied the knot. She'll be very happy." He chuckled. "She's been talking about the amazing garden they'll have since Peter is a gardener and that she wants at least three kids."

"She'll be leaving your service then?" I asked.

"Yes, and as Miss Kairi is most likely not to return as, knowing my sister, she'll get her way and marry Vaan so we won't need a replacement. I'll miss Anne, but I'm glad she'll get what she wants."

Biting my lip and taking a deep breath, I moved closer to Axel and hesitantly reached out and squeezed his leg in sympathy. His family seemed to be growing apart and as Demyx seemed to remind me quite often, family was the reason that Axel had stayed in his father's service. He breathed in sharply, looking down at where my hand was first before looking up at me in question. I was losing my mind staring into those green eyes, and I felt a blush slowly creep up my cheeks, this time with nothing to stop it. With my face burning, but not removing my hand, I dropped my gaze. My heart was trying to beat it's way out of my chest with how close he was.

"Hey," A soft murmur sounded before I felt his fingers touch my cheek, leading me to look up in surprise. Giving me a soft, curious smile, he then bit onto his bottom lip, his hand gently tucking a blond lock behind my ear. He didn't remove it, instead he let his fingers slide down, resting against my jaw while his thumb stroked my cheek softly. Clearing his throat, he retrieved his hand, looking away, but a grin was playing on his lips.

Hoping that I was reading his intent correctly and praying that he could see my interest, I moved even closer to him. I wasn't sure what my intentions were right then, I only knew that I wanted to be closer. Reaching with the hand that had been resting on his leg, I traced his lips with my fingertips. I wanted to feel them against my own, but my surroundings were stopping me. We could not do this here, where both our fathers could at some moment discover this. Axel would suffer the wrath and anger of both of them and I could not let that happen to him.

"Easy, Roxas..." He murmured against my finger, "It's okay, I won't let them find out." He reached up, cupping my face and I swallowed nervously when his face leaned in closer, his warm breath hitting my skin, his lips parting while he tilted his head, pressing his mouth gently against my cheek, nearly the corner of my mouth. "You're beautiful." He told me before pulling back, placing some distance between us, most likely agreeing it couldn't go further than this here in this house.

Gulping and trying to gather my scattered thoughts, I touched my cheek where his lips had rested. My hand had gone back to resting on his leg and I squeezed it again. "I am overwhelmed by you, my dear friend. When can I see you again?"

Smiling, he looked at me from the corner of his eye, "That depends... You know my days off duty and if we get a hint of luck, Ashdown may just retreat to London to ease down his nerves for a couple of days." His hand slid on top of my own, fingers slipping between mine, "When do you wish to see me?"

"Every day if I could." I smiled back at him and felt relieved. He wasn't rejecting me. Licking my lips, I tried to think of a time I could meet him, or even where we could meet. "My parents should be going to London again soon. My mother is enjoying the social season now that my sisters are married off. Could you, or would you feel comfortable coming to see me here, in my home?"

"Comfortable?" He smirked, "Probably not. But I'm willing to push that aside and come anyway. Just remember that even servants are judgmental about this..." He looked down at our clasped hands. "If this is something you want, we'll have to be very careful."

"I do want this. And yes, we must be careful. I would not want your position to be even more difficult should someone find out about us. And I am sure that Demyx will not mind about this and no one else pays attention to me." Raising our clasped hands, I placed a quick kiss against his knuckles.

"It would be difficult for the both of us." He corrected. "Let's go back in the hallway before someone notices our absence." Standing up, he tugged on my hand so I would stand as well. I had to crane my neck even more being so close. Pushing the hair gently out of my face, he smiled down at me warmly. "I will see you tomorrow. I'll get here as soon as my services aren't needed anymore back at the Ashdown manor."

"Yes." I could hardly contain the excitement of still having him close to me, but I was even more elated to know that I would see him tomorrow. Resisting the desire I was feeling and knowing that he was right that we needed to return to the entry way, I reluctantly released his hand and nodded. "Let's return to the hallway."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I was holding my smile behind a pleasant face as I said goodbye to my parents at the door. My mother had gotten a call from my oldest sister and she had requested that they spend the week with her and her husband at their estate in London. She'd invited me as well, but I had declined saying that I had a previous engagement with a friend. Which I did and I was feeling quite nervous about it. I didn't know what to expect whenever Axel got here and I was unsure of what we could even do in our positions. But I remembered what he had said about servants yesterday, so when my parents had announced their trip to London, I had told them I would be out for dinner that night and perhaps we could give the servants an afternoon off. My father smiled and said it was an excellent idea and informed Demyx about the plans. And so I would have the house to myself, a rare occurrence.

The maids and cooks departed almost immediately after I had assured them I could put together my own lunch, leaving just Demyx and myself in the house. I hadn't told Demyx my plans for that evening, though I wasn't sure why I kept it a secret from him. Hoping that he would leave before Axel arrived, I settled in the drawing room, the doors open so that I could hear if the bell rang. Demyx was in the library for some reason and I was sitting and nervously watching the clock. He hadn't said what time he would be stopping by, and as it got later in the morning, my heart was sinking. Maybe he could not get away today after all. Taking my seat back in the drawing room after the lunch that Demyx had ended up preparing for the both of us, I could only sigh as the clock was now showing it to be almost one.

The silence from the house was even more noticeable now that the servants were gone, well, except for Demyx. He'd been rather odd today, only staying in the library doing who knows what. I myself had the new copy of the Hans Christian Andersen stories that he'd replaced for me when I'd been unable to find mine, in my lap laying open to a page I'd read a dozen times in the past hour.

Sighing, I heard a small noise. Was that the bell ringing? But it sounded so distant... Putting the book aside, I stood up, curiously walking to the hallway to see where the ringing came from. It wasn't the front door... Halting in the doorway, I saw Demyx come out of the library, giving me a smile as he pointed at the door that led to the kitchen.

"Servant entrance, not sure who it could be." He explained. I knew who it could be and I should have guessed that Axel would use that door instead of the front. Eyes widening at the idea of Demyx opening the door to my guest, whom I'd rather Demyx not know was a guest right now, I stiffened.

"My lord?" Demyx asked uncertainly, seeing the change in my behavior.

I cleared my throat. "It's your day off, Demyx. I can go and open it in your stead." He'd never believe that. And he didn't, his eyes narrowing, curiosity glinting in his eye, but before he could let it bloom and form into a question, I pressed my lips tightly together, eying the kitchen door, and then figured I'd best give it a try. Breathing out, I pushed off the floor and set off in a run, pushing passed Demyx.

The shove hadn't bothered Demyx very much as he was right on my heels. "Apologies in advance!" He laughed, grabbing the back of my shirt so he could tug, slide and spring out and ahead of me, pulling the kitchen door open. I growled, not about to let him get there first. Sprinting after him, he was halfway down the stairs already, but I knew how to stop him momentarily.

"If you keep going, I'll tell my father you drank a few glasses from his own personal whiskey!" That had him stop and turn.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped. Grinning and making use of his shocked posture, I ran past him, sliding into the kitchen, realizing just now that socks on a well polished floor were quite amusing entertainment. This race had no point any longer as Demyx was right behind me and would see my guest, but right now I was enjoying the fact that I'd gotten there before him despite my legs being shorter than his. Grabbing the doorknob, Demyx clasped his hand on top of my own and we both ripped the door open, somewhat out of breath because of all the sudden exercise.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

After ringing the doorbell once more, I waited patiently, looking up at the sky and grimacing at it being so grey. Not that it would be wise for him and me to take a walk outside in the open where everyone could see, but sitting in the garden could have been nice.

I frowned as I heard a lot of noise all of a sudden, trying to peak through the window, which led my eyebrows to shoot up and vanish into my hairline as Roxas burst out of the doorway that led to the hallway, sliding over the tiled kitchen floor, Demyx right behind him, both looking very determined. Less then three seconds later, they'd gotten to the door and pulled it open together with force, both breathing harshly as they glared at each other.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, amused at the unusual state of both of them. I don't remember either one of them telling me they had the habit of playing 'tag' together.

"Axel?" Demyx panted out, surprised to see me, I guess. Roxas winced, but didn't say anything, only gave me a small smile. Turning to his young master, Demyx poked his shoulder, grinning like a maniac. "So. The truth comes out. You did seem rather eager all of a sudden to 'help' me with my duties. It seems you were having a guest over today that you failed to mention, my lord."

Catching his breath, Roxas looked sheepish as he stared at the floor. "I...I did not know when he would get here." Snapping his gaze to Demyx's, he narrowed his eyes. "You were supposed to take the day off! Why have you been lurking in the library all day? Should you not be out and enjoying your day?"

I figured Demyx could enjoy torturing us about this some other time. "Yes, Demyx, why aren't you enjoying the day? With a certain blue haired miracle? I know where he works, thanks to you, Demyx..." I said in warning. "Should I start out by telling him about the time you slipped in the mud? What about that time you shoved marshmallows up your nose and nearly choked on one in the process?" I gave my friend a pointed look. "Or I won't, and you can leave without asking any questions."

Snapping his mouth shut, he gave me a look that crossed between threatening and pleading. "You wouldn't, would you, Axel? And yes, I should be taking my leave. Right now. Goodbye, my lord." Bowing suddenly to Roxas, who looked surprised, Demyx was hiding a smile as he turned to give me a pointed look. "May I leave as you have so sweetly asked me too?"

"I'll keep my knowledge to myself a little while longer it seems." Stepping aside so Demyx could pass by, I added, "And stop stalking him. Talk to him. From what I could see, he's very much human." He simply saluted me and sent Roxas a knowing smile as he turned and walked away.

Turning back to Roxas, I smiled at him in amusement, "Do you do that a lot? Run around the house?"

He blushed and moved aside so that I could step into the kitchen. "No. Or rather, not lately. I feel a little embarrassed that you saw that."

"Don't be." Stepping inside, I removed my coat and hat, hanging them up beside the door on a hanger. I hoped being out of my uniform would help make the station difference less flagrant. "Sliding on a well polished floor is likely one of the most fun things to do in life." Closing the door, I then fell silent, not quite sure what we were supposed to do now...

"Umm, can I get you some tea?" Looking around the kitchen with a lost expression on his face, he spotted the tea pot and started making his way over to it. "We also have some scones that are quite good. We could have it in the library?"

Walking after him, I eyed him curiously. "Do you know how to make tea?" Kairi didn't and Ashdown definitely had no clue.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea. But I was hoping it would be easy and that I could do it for you. But perhaps it would be best if you instructed me so that it will be drinkable."

Smiling, I made my way over to the wall and took the kettle from the shelf. "How about you fill that up with water while I get the stove started?" Handing him the kettle, I didn't let go off it right away, taking advantage of our close proximity to look at him for just a moment. Licking my lips, I then stepped back so he could do that, turning around to get the stove started. "Did you have a good morning?" I asked, checking to see if there was wood beneath the metal lid, lighting it and then pushing the lid back in place so it could heat.

"It was nothing special. My parents will be spending the week in London and the servants were given the day off. And so it has been rather quiet." Looking at me, he licked his lips and asked, "How was your morning?"

I nearly wanted to laugh at the tension between us, but managed to hold it in as that tension was making me quite nervous. "It was good. Ashdown left for London about two hours ago. He shouldn't be back for a couple of days." Taking the filled up kettle from his hands, I placed it onto the heating stove. "It'll whistle once the water is heated..." I murmured, staring at him rather shamelessly. "Maybe we should wait for it to be done before going up to the library." His eyes were really blue...

"Whistle?" He asked absently, flushing and pulling a pair of stools over to the counter so that we could sit and wait for the water to boil.

"You'll understand when you hear it." I returned, sitting down beside him. He wasn't all dressed up today, or maybe he had been at the beginning of the day, but considering the state and from previous knowledge, I guessed he'd been reading. No shoes, undone shirt buttons, rolled up sleeves and a mop of blonde messy hair that I really wanted to touch right now. "I'm staring, aren't I?"

"No more than I am." He chuckled softly and reached his hand over to grasp mine, and lace our fingers together. "You are a very beautiful man, Axel. I cannot help but stare."

"I-" Why was I flustered? "As are you." Pushing off the chair, I came to stand in front of him, between his legs, but making sure our bodies weren't touching. Letting him hold onto the hand he'd grasped, I used the other to reach up and grip his chin gently, tilting his head back and inching my own face down so our lips weren't far apart. "It's said you have to at least know the name, age and favorite color of a person before it's deemed right to kiss them." I murmured. "How old are you, Roxas?"

"Tw-" Gulp."Twenty-two. You?" His breathing was coming faster and he kept licking his lips.

I smirked at the stutter, rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip, gently pushing his mouth apart. "Twenty-four. What about your favorite color?" I breathed, my heart beat speeding up, his fingers tightening in mine.

"Red." He breathed out, taking the last step and pushing up, connecting our lips finally. I saw his eyes flutter closed and he pressed against me, not too hard, but definitely not hesitant.

Smiling against his lips, I let my own eyes close as I slipped my hand out of his so I could settle it onto his lower back instead, flattening my palm there, pressing him against me so our chests connected. My other hand still holding his chin, I moved it over to his cheek, cupping his face and tilting my own so I could move my lips more firmly against his. I breathed in deeply, a satisfied hum settling in the back of my throat while I pulled his bottom lip between my own, lavishing it softly with my tongue before pushing with my thumb against the corner of his mouth so he would part and grant me access.

Parting his lips, he pushed his tongue past before I could think to gain control and his arm was suddenly around my shoulders, his hand on my neck, pulling me harshly against him. Moaning quietly and putting his other hand against my shoulder, he continued to use his tongue to expertly tease and taste my own.

The tightening in my stomach felt so good... I'd never felt this way before. Slipping both arms around his waist, I held him tightly, pushing closer to him, our groins bumping into one another. Moaning, I broke away from the kiss, panting harshly as he did as well, one of my hands rubbing up his back, fingers sliding into his blond hair.

"You're incredible..." I whispered, pecking his lips once, twice and almost a third time but then the kettle whistled.

Roxas jumped in my arms, then laughed nervously. "Oh." Looking in my eyes, he smiled. "I forgot that we were making tea." Pecking my lips quickly, he released his hold on me.

I didn't though, reaching up to turn his head back to me, kissing him softly again. "You're quite addictive, O'Malley..." I murmured against his mouth, enjoying the softness of his lips and the way they so willingly returned kisses. "Okay, I'll go see what kind of tea your house has." I reluctantly stepped away from him and then quickly moved back over to the shelves to find the pot that would contain tea leaves.

"I did not know that kissing a man would feel so incredible. Or maybe it is because I was kissing you. I do not think I would have any fun kissing one such as Demyx." Laughing quietly to himself, I heard him stand and walk over to me. "There is sometimes a very pleasant tea the maids make. I believe it has a sort of honey taste to it."

Opening the pot with one hand, I reached behind me with the other, blindly grasping for his wrist, and I assumed he just gave it to me. Once I'd gotten a hold of it, I tugged, guiding him over so he would stand between myself and the kitchen counter, my arm against his stomach and my face leaning down against the left side of his.

"Smell them and you'll know which one you're looking for." I said, not quite able to stop touching him yet as I pressed my lips against the side of his face, kissing down to his cheek. "Kissing always is better with someone you have an interest in." Giving him the pot, I placed the now free hand on his hip, kneading the skin there softly through the fabric of his clothes while my kisses moved down to his neck. "Have you found it?" I opened my mouth, sucking on his skin gently for a moment before resuming with the many ghost light kisses.

He shivered and I felt him shake his head and his breath was hitching. "I cannot concentrate when you are doing that." Gulping, he took a few sample sniffs before smiling and pointing. "This one. P-please."

Smiling as that stutter was quite adorable, I reached up, pushing the blond locks aside so I could press a kiss behind his ear. "Thank you." I said, taking the leaves and moving away from him so I could begin making the tea. "Tell me about yourself, Roxas, something that I couldn't have found out through servant gossip."

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, in an effort to get control of himself no doubt, he stood silent for a few moments. He opened his eyes finally, and smiled. "I do not think there is a thing about me that Demyx does not know." Looking thoughtful, he shook his head. "No, he even knows about my fear of dogs." Humming and tapping a finger against his chin for a moment longer, he finally smiled. "But I do not think that he or any of the servants know that it was always me and never Namine that stole my mother's face powder when we were younger."

Pouring the hot water into the tea pot and over the leaves, I frowned as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Face powder? Why would you take that?"

Snickering into his hand, he said, "Well, when I was a child, I loved the old books from my grandmother's house. When you closed them hard, a small cloud of dust would appear." Laughing a little louder now, he continued. "I thought it was so fun. So every night I would sprinkle a bit of my mother's face powder between the pages of my books and slam them shut, just to see the puff. I do not think that the maids understood why they always spent twice as long on the dusting in my room as they did anywhere else."

Staring at him, I smiled as I handed him his cup. "You're so much more than I thought you would be." I murmured, stepping closer, making sure not to spill any hot tea as I placed a kiss below his eye. "Shall we go up to the library?"

"Yes." He whispered softly and stood up to lead the way out of the kitchen. "I often wonder what my life would have been like if you hadn't shown me how blind I was to what went on around me. I can't fathom that it would have been a happy life had I continued as I'd been. So," Giving me a gentle smile and a sweet look, he touched my arm, "Thank you. Now, before we are too distracted, follow me."

Following him like he'd asked, we soon entered the library. "Hmm, we used to have a library in the Manor. Ashdown had it emptied and locked up after his wife passed on. She was the one who used it all the time." The walls here were covered in shelves from ceiling to floor, all filled with a never ending amount of books, a golden railing at the top with a ladder able to slide it along the wall to reach the top shelves. We sat down on the comfortable sofa before the large window. "I'm going to say something I've never said before out of respect for my betters and fear of losing my job..." Pursing my lips at Roxas, I shrugged. "I'm glad she's dead."

Taking a sip of his tea, he gave me a measuring look. "Why? Although, don't get me wrong, if she was anything like Lord Ashdown is now, I can understand why you would be glad to be rid of her."

"It was worse. Ashdown made the deal with my mother not only to avoid her seeking him out one day and demand I'd be given the title that is technically mine, but also so the affair would remain a secret from Lady Ashdown." I smiled at Roxas, "She knew, said I'd loose my job if I told my father about it."

I grimaced. "She made my life miserable. Ashdown isn't so bad, honestly. He has the occasional outburst from time to time, but I suppose I can see why, as I'm the son he has but could never have with his wife. Doesn't make it right, certainly, but he's honorable in some way if he's kept the deal going all these years even after my mother left." I shrugged, "The situation is rather twisted... Kairi only found out because my father accidentally called me his son in her presence. Anyway, Lady Ashdown was the evil step mother you find in fairy tales."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Roxas looked stunned. "I knew that people in my station have often abused or mistreated their servants, something my father would never stand for, but I had no idea that it could be so callous." Pausing to take a sip of tea, he shook his head and looked at me. "I do not like that you are a servant in your father's house or that you are mistreated when you should be pampered and treated as his rightful heir. I wish that I could take you away from that place, Axel."

Putting my tea cup down on the side table, I hummed, leaning back in the sofa and getting comfortable. "He said he'd consider it. That the situation with Kairi was turning into a disaster and that if he couldn't stop her from marrying Vaan, he'd reveal my existence to everyone."

I smiled as Roxas looked perplexed. "I refused, naturally. I quite like my life as a servant, Roxas. Maybe not in that house always, but I am fully aware of the responsibilities and expectations I'd have to carry on my shoulders were I to become Lord Axel Ashdown, son to Lord Ashdown, rightful heir to the family name and money. I've made my peace with the fact that I'll never have that obscene amount of money and will never have children as the type I love can't give me this. I'm not about to back peddle and..." I sighed. "Well, I'm sure you know what I am speaking of since you find yourself in that position now. How do you remain so calm, Roxas? How is it you're not upset with the fact you'll have to marry a woman to fit into society and do what is expected of you?"

His eyes widened and he shakily set his teacup down. "I..." he started and then licked his lips, "I had not thought that far ahead. But, I suppose..." He paused and looked to be thinking about it. "No, I do not think I will marry. I'm not sure what I will do, but I will not marry a woman."

"You look a bit pale..." I murmured, reaching out to grasp his wrist. "Come here?" I asked, leaning back into the sofa, hoping he'd just settle against me. "It's good you know what you want for now. I'm sorry for the sudden serious questions, I didn't think you hadn't thought of it before."

Blushing, he moved over to settle next to me. "My mind was occupied by other thoughts, I suppose." He sighed happily. "What about you? What will you do when Kairi is married? Will you stay on as your father's servant?"

Wrapping one arm around his back, I let the other slide into his hair. "Hmm..." I smiled, happy having him here. "I'm not sure. I've never planned anything, to be quite honest. Although, I always feared I may be kicked out onto the streets for no good reason, so I began saving up money starting at an early age. I could move to the countryside, maybe open up a small sized boarding house to keep money coming in. It was an idea I once had, but I pushed it aside as Anne and Kairi depended on me quite a bit. It's only recently that both of them have gone their own ways, I feel a little lost..."

"I think that you would do very well at that sort of thing. You are very patient and understanding, and no doubt a perfect gentleman." Sighing, he leaned his head against the hand in his hair. "I have no skills of any kind, I cannot even make tea. If I lived in the country, I'd probably starve to death. But I can't imagine a more peaceful, quiet place to sit and read whatever I wanted to."

Scratching his scalp gently, I grinned at the tiniest purr coming out of him. "You could teach." I murmured. "Offer lessons for a lower price than your station would. You have plenty of knowledge, Roxas." I breathed in, trying to not let my mind run away with me, but it was hard. The idea of owning a small boarding house in a lovely little town in the country, running it while Roxas could let go of all the pressure placed upon him now and simply give regular folk something nobody else would bother giving them in a room set in that same boarding house. Yes, my mind was running away with me, dreaming things that were too good to be true.

"That feels fantastic..." He murmured. "And I like your ideas, Axel."

"Hmm, you feel fantastic." I murmured, closing my eyes as he had, continuing to scratch his head softly. "How about a nap?"

"I like that idea as well..." He whispered, his voice trailing off and his body relaxing against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...**

** Happy now? Confessions, kisses and *gasp* a nap together? Seriously people, this is gold...lmao. As you can see, all the favs, reviews and alerts are going to my head...it's crazy in thereXD Anyways, what could possibly go wrong, right? MWAHAHAHAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to all my awesome reviewers! And have no fear, we are not totally evil:D Please enjoy this chapter and know that every review is read, cherished, and saved forever in our email so that we can go back over them and giggle happily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

Blinking my eyes open, the first thing I saw was red. Not metaphorical red, but actual red. Axel's hair was still in it's ponytail but it had somehow fallen over his shoulder and into my eyes. As I slowly woke up, I realized that we were laying on our sides on the sofa in my library, his back pressed against the back of it and my back was pressed against his chest, with one of his arms around my waist. I didn't move right away since I figured that as soon as I did, he'd wake up and I'd lose the closeness that I was enjoying at the moment. Just laying there, I listened to his steady breathing and I fought the urge to press back against him and hold the arm that was around me. The clock read five o'clock and I could feel my stomach gurgle, informing me that I needed to feed it at some point.

Blowing his hair out of my face gently, I figured that the servants were still out and would not be back for a while. Which was exactly how I wanted it. This day was special and I did not want it to end before it had really begun. But inevitably when you don't want to move, that is when you get an itch just where you can't reach it. My back twitched and I tried not to wiggle, but I really needed to scratch it!

Biting my bottom lip, I slowly turned so that I was partially on my stomach and could drop my leg onto the ground to steady myself. Now, if I could just slowly roll out from underneath his arm without waking him right away, then I could scratch my back, and then...I suppose I would have to wake him up at some point.

"That is a fine ass on display there." His voice was groggy with sleep, his arm tightening around my waist to pull me back onto the couch and against him. "But I'm curious to know why you are trying to be an acrobat? That position looked mighty uncomfortable."

Feeling my face flush, I figured that since he was already awake then I could just twist on the couch and reach my itch. Doing just that, I sighed with relief as my arm twisted behind me so that I could. "I did not mean to wake you, but..." I stuttered, "I, h-had an itch."

"Hey," He murmured softly, shifting so I was lying on my back and my eyes widened as he hovered above me. "It's fine, I didn't mind. Waking up beside you is a very nice thing indeed." He pushed the hair out of my face, leaving his fingers twined into it while placing a kiss on my cheek. "Itch gone?" He placed another on the corner of my mouth. "Did you have a good nap?" And then he kissed my lips softly.

Oh, it was better than I'd remembered. Granted, it had been less than six hours since our first kisses, but I'd thought that they would no longer be this amazing after sharing so many in the kitchen. I was wrong. His lips were warm and my eyes automatically closed and my hand was instantly in his hair, resting on the back of his head, guiding him and keeping him close as I couldn't get enough of his taste.

Forgetting exactly what he'd asked me before his lips had attached to mine, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and only focused on his body resting gently over me. Humming into the kiss, I used my teeth to gently nip his bottom lip and suck it into my mouth.

A low moan escaped him and instead of hovering above me, he let his body settle on top of my own, every inch of us pressed together, the hand that wasn't in my hair moving down my side, palm resting on my thigh. Kneading it slowly, he guided it up over his hip so my legs were somewhat parted, making the angle more accessible all of a sudden and our groins pressed firmly into one another.

Pulling away from the deep and feverish kiss, he panted. "I'm sorry, that hadn't been my intention..." He breathed, "It's hard to make myself move though." I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't understand why they weren't moving while pressing against my own. Shifting a little, my eyes widened as I realized how very connected we were at that moment.

Biting back a groan as a fresh spike of arousal shook my body, I panted out, "Yeah...I do not want you to move, I think. But I feel as though we should..." Yes, this was just a little heavy to all be happening in one day.

Axel nodded, gulping, "Okay," He agreed before kissing me roughly, "Just one more minute." He said against my lips. "Just one." Moaning against my mouth he slowly, firmly and deliberately pushed his hips down into my own, groaning as he did. "You're right, we should really stop..." His mouth dragged over my cheek, sucking gently onto my neck as he pushed against me again.

"Really? Can't I be wrong?" I panted and met his hips with my own, having enough experience to know exactly why I didn't want to stop. My arms were wrapped around him, one still in his hair as his head was against my neck. If we were going to stop, it would have to be a joint effort, and I just couldn't push the words past my lips. "Axel..." Was the only thing I could think of, my mind was filled with only him.

He froze and then pulled away, sitting up. He was out of breath, his ponytail a disaster and I couldn't help but be very happy with the state of his swollen lips right now. His eyes were wide though and he was shaking a finger at me.

"No, no. No moaning my name. That was..." He moaned himself now. "No! Do that again and I'll have you naked in less then five minutes!" He gave me a forced stern look he clearly didn't want to muster. "You don't want that, do you?"

"Don't I?" Leaning up on my elbows, I looked him over and smiled as I noticed the telltale sign of arousal. "Don't you?" I smirked, but just as suddenly, I blushed and shook my head as my surroundings finally permeated my lust fogged brain. In my family's library, the middle of the afternoon, cavorting with a servant. Not that I saw Axel as a servant, but anybody else would, and it would not end well for either of us. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...well, I do, but I should have a little better control of myself." I murmured.

He cupped my face with one hand, leaning into me again. "You're the cutest creature..." He kissed me softly then. "I do want that..." He breathed. "I want you, touch you, kiss you and possibly, probably, even love you." His lips quirked against my mouth then. "But maybe we should do that some other time. Are you hungry?"

Snaking my arm quickly around his neck before he could move away, I crushed our lips together once more before releasing him. "Very. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I smiled up at him, hoping that he would want to stay with me.

"Well, I have to, don't I? Leaving your little lord arse alone with the stove conjures nightmares into my mind just like that... Yes, there they are." He shook his head, grinning as he was obviously pleased with himself for that one. "You'd burn the house down."

Pouting at him, I tried to look hurt, but inside I was too busy celebrating the fact that he would be with me for longer. "I don't even know how to work the stove, so that would never happen." I said smirking up at him.

Pushing the hair out of my face he placed a quick kiss below my eye and then my forehead. "Come on, I'll show you." Smiling, he got up, offering me his hand.

"Can't wait." Putting my hand in his, I grinned and let him pull me to my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

Hidden behind the kitchen table, I squeezed the dough we'd made between my fingers, looking down to frown at my shirt covered in flour. This was not how I'd expected it to go. Apparently I was a wise ass who took him for a dummy at some point during my lesson on how to make bread and he'd thrown flour at me and stuffed dough into my face. The war was on... And it had been since now the kitchen looked a mess. My heart beat was fast and I was panting slightly, wondering where exactly he was hiding with his own dough and flour.

Jumping up, I quickly looked over the room and then grinned as he appeared from behind the door, launching a blob of dough at me. Ducking it, I then threw some of my own his way.

"Missed again! Seriously, Axel. I'm concerned with your aim!" His voice was laughing as he ducked back behind the door. I heard shuffling noises and I wondered if he was moving to a new location again. Somehow, he seemed to be everywhere at once, throwing and then dodging and changing his positions. He was fast, I'll give him that.

"My skill lies in keeping trays balanced, not flinging them across the room!" I pointed out, getting on all fours so I could crawl over the floor, closer towards the edge of the table to get a better look at the room. Finding some dough on the ground, I picked it up, glad to refill my ammunition. Holding it, I pursed my lips at it. Hmm... Getting up only partly, I pretended to slip, falling down to the ground and lying on my back. "Shit!" I hoped I sounded in pain.

"Axel? Are you alright?" His voice was worried, he suddenly appeared from around the corner of the cabinets, bread dough hanging loosing in one hand and his brows creased in worry. "Axel?" Shifting his eyes over the room, they finally landed on my form sprawled out on the floor. "Hey, Axel! Hey, did you fall?" Dropping his ammunition, he hurried towards me.

I was about to make use of the clear shot, but was too busy letting my heart swell at how worried he seemed for me. Reaching my side, he settled onto his knees, looking me over with concern.

"You're making it very hard to cheat, you know." I muttered, quickly snagging him around the waist so I could roll him over onto the floor, keeping him from going anywhere by lying on top of him somewhat. Smirking down at him, I swept up some flour from the floor with my hand, letting it sprinkle down in his face.

He scrunched his face and closed his eyes, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "Hey! You're going to make me sneeze!" Freeing one of his arms, he reached out, wiping up his own handful of flour and then smacked my butt. Grinning up at me, he winked. "Now you have a hand print on your ass. How about that, huh?" I raised an eyebrow before rolling us over again, settling on my back while holding him on top of me. Flattening my hands on the ground to get some flour first, I then placed them on his bottom, squeezing and humming appreciatively

"You have two now."

"You are a cheater, you know that?" Smiling, he leaned down and rubbed our noses together. He wiggled his body, creating some interesting friction as he settled himself more comfortably on me and rested his face on my shoulder. "I think I shall just have to tease you until you yield."

"Yield?" I chuckled, "Considering the state I'm in I have no issue admitting that you won." I let one hand move slowly over his back, fingers threading into his hair when they got there, while my other hand remained on his ass, because it liked being there. "But alright, tease me all you want if you deem it necessary."

Lifting his head back up and staring down into my eyes, I was still amazed at how very blue they were. He smiled and shook his head. "I cannot tease you now. But as your forfeit, I demand a kiss." Pink dusted his cheeks as he licked his lips nervously and waited.

Smiling, I reached up and brushed some flour out of his hair and off his cheeks. "All my kisses are yours." I murmured, not able to imagine myself kissing anyone else but Roxas. His lips were so soft and sweet... Tilting my head up, I pressed my mouth to his, stroking his cheek softly.

Relaxing as soon as my lips touched his, I felt his body settle lazily on top of mine. Only his lips were busy, not relaxed at all, but feverish as he pressed more insistently against my own.

Pausing as a small moan escaped him, he pulled back, panting. "You are so very addicting, Axel. Why is that?"

Framing his face, I shrugged. "I'm not sure... But I told you that same thing earlier today, so the feeling is mutual." Rolling us over so I was lying on top of him again, I pressed my lips back onto his. "You taste so sweet..." Wrapping his arms around me and parting his legs so that I settled between them, he kissed me back, moaning louder now against my lips. Running his hands all over my back, he used his legs to wrap around my waist so that he could push up against my body.

Settling a hand on his ass, I guided his movements, encouraging them as I groaned into his mouth. My body was overheating and I was feeling a lot all at once... "Should we slow down?" I murmured, kissing him quickly. "It feels like we've known each other for so long."

"Yeah, I suppose we should slow down." He sounded out of breath and despite his words, his movements didn't slow. Pulling my head back to his lips, he kissed me hard and fast, letting it linger for just a moment as his hips finally stopped moving up into mine. With his hips finally stilled, he reluctantly pulled back away. "Forgive me. I seem to have trouble controlling myself around you."

I shook my head. "It's okay, neither can I around you. But maybe the kitchen floor isn't the right location for this..." I chuckled, sitting up and pulling him along with me. "Maybe we should get cleaned up."

Reaching up a hand and gently touching his dough and flour covered hair, he winced and nodded. "Yes. I feel rather like I imagine a dumpling feels." He blushed and his eyes traveled from my head to all over my body. "I do not think that anything that I own can fit you."

"I'll borrow one of Demyx's uniforms." I assured, reaching out and brushing some flour out of his hair. Before he could move and get up, I cupped his chin, kissing him softly one more time. "We'll make this work, right?"

He snorted. "As if I would ever willingly give you up now. And since I'm known for getting everything I want, you have no chance of getting away." Smirking up at me, he tilted his head and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Let's hurry and get changed. I'll be waiting back in the library for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

We'd cleaned up the kitchen as best we could before I finally couldn't take the way my hair felt anymore and reassured Axel to just leave the rest. I'd take the blame and throw in a bonus for the cook and the maids. Carefully, I made my way upstairs, trying not to track flour and dough on the floor. Opening the bathroom door, I glanced around and spotted clean towels on a shelf. Perfect. Grabbing one, I stepped over in front of the sink and proceeded to get the dough that Axel had been lucky enough to hit me with out of my hair. My clothes went into a pile on the floor and I wet the towel again to clean my face and arms.

The smile that had been on my face all afternoon was still there. He was so much more that I'd been prepared for. Yes, I knew he was very handsome and desirable, but to think he was playful and able to make me laugh...it was irresistible to me. I hadn't had this much fun in ages; not since the last time that I'd had a water fight with Namine and Rikku.

Perhaps it was the way I was raised, or my station, but I was always much happier having fun with people and playing games. Social events and parties were always so wearing on my spirit. It was why I'd never really been introduced to Kairi. I'd avoided all social events that I could and hated all the ones that I'd been obligated to attend. But being here, in my own home, and playing games freely with Axel was exhilarating. I noticed a blush creeping up my cheeks in the mirror. His kisses were also exciting, if I was truthful with myself. How easy it was that I found him attractive and I wanted to be with him.

It was as though I'd only been existing on the surface before I'd met him. Nothing had caught my interest like him and he'd opened my eyes to things I'd never noticed before. My more practical mind was screaming about all of the reasons that it could never work between us, but every other part of me was screaming that I _must_ make this work. I would never be happy going back to the way I was before and I could not give up Axel. I _would_ not give him up. Somehow, this was going to work.

In only my undergarments, I quickly made it to my room and dressed in simple trousers and a shirt and then made my way back to the library to wait on Axel.

Thinking of him down in the servants quarters, I wondered if he was feeling the same way about me. It was hard to remember all of his sweet words to me, I'd usually been rather preoccupied with other feelings, but he seemed to really enjoy being with me. I nervously bit my lip as I walked quietly down the hall. He had so much more experience than me, what if I could not please him? I knew how to make love to a woman, but how did one make love to a man?

Padding along quietly towards the library, I heard the front door open and thought that perhaps one of the servants was home, until I remembered that they would use the servants entrance and not the main door. Quickly moving forward and bending down before glancing around the corner, I gasped as it was my sister Rikku at the door, lifting off her coat and hanging it up. What was she doing here?

She was not supposed to be here! She was supposed to be in London, with my parents, neither which should be in any way contacting me for the next week or so. Biting my lip and thinking fast, I backed up and tried to figure out how I was to get past her and into the kitchen and servants quarters without her seeing me.

Suddenly, my eyes landed on the small cupboard containing the food elevator. The device that let us transport food from the kitchen up here to this floor. Grabbing the handle, I quietly opened the doors and winced at how very small it seemed all of a sudden. I steeled myself and held onto the rope and gingerly put my bent knee on the platform, testing it. So far, so good. Trying not to rush, but trying to hurry before my sister came looking for me, I finally managed to rearrange my limbs so that I could pull and use the rope to lower myself down to the kitchen. I could only hope that Axel was down there right now, and not heading up the stairs.

Pulling the cupboard doors closed behind me, I bit my lip as there was no light in the narrow space. Keeping my breath steady, I quickly lowered myself to the kitchen, scraping my knees against the sides of the shaft. When I couldn't go any further, I felt around and pushed on the walls to open the cupboard doors. I blinked at the light when the wall shifted and the doors opened up into the bright kitchen and I stumbled out of the cramped space.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, sounding surprised and I was right on time apparently as he was about to go upstairs. "What's going on?" Grasping my arm, he helped me to stand up, quickly wiping the dust off my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Grumpily, I shook my head while gently pushing him towards the exit. "No, I'm not okay. My sister is here and I don't know why. Which means that I cannot spend more time with you like I'd planned on. I am sorry."

Stepping outside, he turned quickly, taking my wrist and tugging on it so I would step into his arms. "It's okay, Roxas. Ashdown will be gone for a couple of days so..." Pushing the hair out of my face, he placed a soft light kiss on the tip of my nose. "You can come by whenever you can." He murmured. "Give me a quick kiss before you go greet your sister."

Not needing to be told twice, I grasped his face with my hands and crushed his lips to mine. Maybe I was too forceful, but dammit, I'd been hoping to relax with him a bit more. I'd been thinking about reading to him, or maybe just curling up with him on the sofa, talking and learning more about him. Reluctantly pulling back, I pecked his lips a few more times before releasing him. "I will see you soon then. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He hugged me quickly, a smile and another kiss before he moved away so he could take his leave. As I watched him walk away, I blushed as I thought of going to see him tomorrow at his home. It would be very different I think, and I couldn't wait. But first I needed to figure out what Rikku was doing here. Closing the door, I quickly sprinted up the stairs, figuring it would be normal for me to come from the kitchen with the servants gone. Plus, I would rather not try and lift me back upstairs with the food elevator. I'd probably get stuck.

Coming around the corner from the stairs, I spotted Rikku standing in the entryway still, looking around curiously. Clearing my throat, I got her attention. "Hey, Rikku. What are you doing here?"

"Roxas!" She said happily, walking over to me, her dress sweeping behind her and her heels clicking. "I came here to find you. I was asked to convince you to come back home with me, spend the opening season with me and Gippal? Father believes you may be more willing to attend if he isn't breathing down your neck." She pushed my hair aside and then straightened my shirt.

Pushing her hands away, I stepped back. "What? You want me to come stay with you in London?" That was not at all what I wanted. I'd be stuck in London for a month, if not longer and my parents would drag me around to parties and socials, everywhere I didn't want to be.

She huffed. "Look Roxas, they didn't just drag you along with them this morning because they knew you'd pout, but they aren't giving you much of a choice either." She gave me a sad smile. "I know it's pressuring, but you won't be able to hide from it forever, Roxas... You know you won't. Namine didn't and neither did I. It's your turn now and they are willing to make it a bit more pleasant for you by letting you stay with me and not with them."

"Make it more...pleasant for me?" Shit, shit, shit. That stupid marriage thing! Not good. This couldn't be worse timing. I did not want to get married and I certainly did not want to spend time with my family in London. But, what exactly was I supposed to do? I'd have to go, I'd figure something out...

Rikku smiled, patting my cheek. "We're leaving in two hours. I'll be staying with Gippal at his parents, giving you time to pack up some things and inform Demyx. You'll have to bring him as our townhouse has the minimum of servants in London." Leaning over, she kissed my cheek quickly. "Two hours." She repeated before turning and exiting the house.

"Shit." Wishing now that I hadn't rushed Axel out of the house so fast, I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes in defeat. What was I going do now?

Rushing upstairs to my room, I frantically searched through my desk, finding a piece of stationary and my pen. Scribbling a quick note to Axel, unhappily explaining the situation and promising to spend some time with him when I got back, I signed and folded it. Finding an envelope, I stuffed it inside and addressed it. I didn't care if the servants knew that I was sending Axel a note, I left instructions for them to deliver it as soon as possible when they got home. I would have had Demyx do it, but he'd be too busy helping me pack for a month of hell in London.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel - Two weeks later<strong>

Wiping my forehead with a towel, I quickly dropped the scrambled eggs onto a plate, which I then put on a tray where a pot of tea with toast could already be found. Anne had gotten married the day after Roxas had gone for London. I missed him terribly, but I was glad for her wedding as it had kept my mind off things. Seeing as Demyx had gone with Roxas, I'd occupied myself in my free time, helping Anne move her stuff into Peter's little country home. I was very well aware why Roxas was in London, I knew he must have had no choice but to obey his parents demand to go there. I simply tried to keep myself as busy as possible, not thinking of the fact that some girl had been pushed in his direction, who'd he'd then have to court. Would he? Was he courting some society twit right now?

Maybe the wedding papers had already been signed. Maybe he'd return a married man. Maybe he wouldn't even come back... Groaning, I dropped the frying pan into the sink, shaking my head. That was exactly why I didn't allow myself to think of it. Although, the worse thought out of all of it was that if any of that happened, he'd have had no choice but to do it. How could he possibly ignore his father's wishes and not follow the expectations? I couldn't blame him... Didn't make me any less angry about our situation though. A lot of anger I was carrying around lately.

Anne was gone, which I was happy about, but I could have used her smiling face from time to time, especially since Kairi had finally done it... She'd eloped to Gretna Green with Vaan and after having had the loudest fight I'd ever heard in the Ashdown manor yet, Vaan had helped Kairi pack her things, put them in his car and they were off to London. 'I wish I could bring you with me.' She'd said. 'I hope you can forgive me for leaving.' She'd pleaded. 'I'll miss you.' I believed her. I'd miss her too...

We'd been close, but I'd always known the moment she'd marry we'd go our separate ways. I just hadn't thought it would have happened quite this abruptly. Of course, the way she'd done it had left Ashdown in a relatively fragile state of mind, which I then had to deal with. Thankfully Anne had already gone, I suppose, otherwise she would have felt the wrath of Ashdown. Anatole had yesterday. He was on his way back to France...

Hence how I was now scrambling eggs for his lordship in Anatole's stead. The last twenty-four hours had been rather gruesome, waiting for the moment he'd fire me. I knew he would, I just didn't know when. Maybe after I helped him get dressed and given him breakfast, making use of my capabilities to the max. Picking up the tray, I made my way to the stairs and then up so I could get to the dining room where he'd most likely be reading the paper and drinking the coffee I'd brought him earlier. Making my way inside, I quietly placed the tray before him, taking a step back and waiting for him to dismiss me.

"Thank you, Griffits. After you've cleaned the house and made me dinner, you may retreat from your position in this household." Ashdown murmured absently as he sipped his cup, eyes fixed on the paper. I stared at him. He wanted me to clean the house and make him dinner before officially firing me? "Dismissed." He clipped out, most likely wondering why I was still standing there.

Frowning, I relaxed my footman posture, not really seeing the point anymore. "No." I said, feeling surprised as I'd never really said that word in his presence. "You realize firing your staff won't get you anywhere, right?"

He looked up from his newspaper and at me. "I had one daughter whom I wished to give everything this family has built over the years. She doesn't want it, so there's nothing left for me to do here." Folding his newspaper, he set it down.

"If you weren't so stubborn, you would be able to see that Vaan isn't such a terrible match for Kairi."

"That is Lord Heffings and Miss Ashdown to you, Axel." He growled.

I grinned, "No, Father, it's not. You fired me. And while we're at it with the technicalities, it would be Lord and Lady Heffings now that they're married. Honestly, Father, what do you have left to live for if not for Kairi?"

He stood from his chair, looking mighty angry. "Don't call me that. I'm not your father! And how dare you imply such a thing!"

"You're a bitter old man who has no idea how incredible his daughter is. You're screwing up the one good thing left in your life. Offering me the title in act of desperation not that long ago? That was really low, Ashdown. You knew that by bringing to light the fact that I am your bastard son would only damage Kairi's reputation more!" I shouted. "Using me to hurt her? Would you please wake up and just see how smart she is?" I sighed. "I will not clean your house, neither will I make you your dinner; I'll be gone in an hour."

That seemed to shock him, blinking in surprise, his anger fading some. "An hour? You've lived here your whole life, Axel. You can't pack everything you own in just one hour."

I shrugged. "Right, if it weren't for the fear of you firing me at any minute. I'm not your problem any longer. Anne is gone, you forced Anatole to leave and you pretty much kicked Kairi out of the door. There's nothing left for me here." Giving him a curt nod, I turned around and marched back to the door.

"Don't come back to beg for money!" He shouted after me, leading me to slam the door shut behind me. Okay... that felt kind of good.

"You will die lonely!" I shouted back. That might have been too much, but I couldn't help smiling in relief as I rushed to the stairs leading to the second floor and then taking the second row of them up to the attic and to the room I'd spent my entire life in.

Getting inside, I pulled the suitcase from underneath my bed, letting it fall onto the mattress and beginning to stuff my clothes and belongings into it. Huh, okay, where was I going to go?

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - A week and a half later<strong>

"Demyx...I don't wanna..." I whined flopping onto the bed I was using in Gippal's townhouse. Throwing an arm dramatically over my eyes, I ignored the exasperated look on my friends face as he was most likely still holding up my costume for this evening's masquerade party. It was one torture after another it seemed, made worse by the constant stream of young woman that my parents insisted on introducing me to. I'd told Demyx of my time spent with Axel, but only because he'd been bothering me about being extra whiny and unhappy at the beginning of this trip. He'd known, of course, that we were something other than friends already, but he'd been teasing me about falling in love with his red-haired best friend after a week of me moping about.

"My lord, I don't have an excuse handy for this evening. You must go or suffer the wrath of your mother...again." Nudging my foot with his, I heard the rustle of fabric and felt the costume settle on my stomach. "Besides. I have some rather unsettling news to tell you." Moving my arm and opening my eyes, I noticed that Demyx looked a little worried.

"What? Has my mother finally picked out a girl that she wants me to court? Because that is no longer just unsettling news. It's the only thing they've talked about this entire trip."

Rolling his eyes and smirking, he waved his hand so I would scoot over, sitting down next to me on the bed. "It's not about your impending doom. It's about Axel."

I quickly sat up and grabbed his arm. "Axel? Is he okay? What happened?"

Shaking my hand off of his arm gently, he smiled and patted my head. "Lord Ashdown has fired his entire staff, taking on a completely new one this past week or so. Including Axel."

"Fired? He fired his own son? What on earth possessed him to do that?" It was indeed odd. To replace ones entire staff was incredibly extreme, not to mention that Axel was supposed to be ensured a job within his father's household. "And where is Axel now? Is he okay?"

"He's at Anne's house. And apparently Kairi eloping was what spurred on Lord Ashdown's actions. So, are you going to the party tonight? Or must I use the excuse that you are having bowel troubles?" Smiling at me sympathetically, he stood back up and waited for instruction. He didn't seem to mind the differences in our stations, taking on the role of my friend and easily maintaining a serving role as well.

I knew that this trip was also hard on him, effectively stranding him in London and away from whomever it was the he was trying to catch the attention of. Sighing, I shook my head. "No. I'll go. It will at least give me an excuse to avoid having breakfast with my family tomorrow morning. I will just claim to have overexerted myself tonight. Have my parents announced when our return date is?"

"You leave in two days, my lord. And they have not made plans to return in the near future. At least, not with you in tow. Now stand up, and let's get you dressed."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around in confusion. What the...oh, right. I was no longer stuck in London at Gippal's townhome, I was finally safe in my own room, staring at my own walls. Rolling over I saw that the sun was up and it was probably close to noon. I suppose my mother had insisted that I be allowed to sleep in, no doubt pampering me because I'd finally hinted at a girl to court. Too bad I'd deliberately chosen a girl already spoken for by another. They just hadn't officially announced it yet. It was the only way I could think of to get my parents to leave me alone for a few days. I did not want them breathing down my neck as I tried to figure out what I could do with my life that would make it so I could be with Axel. Or if he somehow decided that he did not want me, as we hadn't seen each other in weeks, then I would still not marry a girl.

Would he still like me? What if he'd decided to have nothing to do with me after the way his father had treated him? He would have every right to hate people of my class. I could not blame him in any way if that's how he felt.

Jumping out of bed, I quickly dressed and grabbed my driving things. Demyx would know by now where Anne's cottage was and I was counting on him to cover for me. I knew I was asking a lot, but I just needed to see Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter up tomorrow! And, starting on Sunday, we start a new story. It's short, and so the updates will be a little different. *HUGS***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter. Dear lord, I am excited. Hope you all can figure out who's story starts on Sunday. And, it's a short one. Let us know how you are liking this series. We really enjoyed writing it:D**

**MATURE CONTENT ALERT! Read responsibily!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

Checking the information that Demyx had found for me, I spotted a very cute cottage with what looked like fresh flowers planted all around it. Beautiful ones, placed in simple but attractive arrangements surrounding the path that led to the door. I was suddenly nervous and I bit my lip as I turned off my car and removed my hat and gloves. Would he be happy to see me at all? I hadn't even contacted him besides the note that I sent before I'd been dragged to London.

Stepping down and squaring my shoulders, I opened the gate and walked in, closing it behind me. Walking up to the door, I gently knocked and waited for someone to answer. The door opened, revealing a short woman a couple of years older than myself. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon and she wore a simple beige dress, a basket hanging from her arm. Taking me in, she blinked.

"Lord O'Malley?" She asked in surprise, giving me a quick curtsy. "I... I'm sorry, but may I ask what you are doing all the way out here?" She shook her head, giggling, "I'm sorry, this is very surprising indeed. I hope you won't require my attention for very long, I was just on my way out to bring my husband his lunch." She smiled happily the moment she'd announced the word 'husband'.

Wishing that I'd put my hat back on so I could tip it to her, I placed my hand over my chest and gave her a slight bow. Shuffling my feet, I cleared my throat. "Pardon my intrusion, ma'am. I was hoping that you could tell me if Axel Griffits is at home? And please, don't let me keep you."

Smiling, she nodded and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. "Yes, he's in the back garden turning the dirt. The potatoes are ready to be taken out of the ground, so he's lending a hand to Peter while he's out working in the field. Just follow the gravel path around the house and you'll find him there." She curtsied again. "I must go now. Have a fine day, Lord O'Malley." She walked away and then halted. "Oh, and if you are here to have a lengthy discussion with Griffits, tell him I don't mind if he invites you to stay for dinner." She giggled, "He can just fetch some extra potatoes." Giving me a small wave, she walked away, her curly brown hair bouncing after her.

Stuttering out my thanks, I followed her instructions and walked along the path that wound around the cottage. He was right behind this house. Licking my lips, I turned the corner and spotted him just as Anne had told me I would. Turning the dirt in the garden. I hadn't thought the day to be a hot one until I saw Axel's naked back, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, his muscles tightening every time he shoveled the tool into the ground, pulling it back out to loosen the potatoes.

I was so used to seeing him in a pristine uniform, this was definitely a side I hadn't expected to see on him ever. He was wearing some type of work pants that had holes in them, feet shoved into rubber boots and his red hair wasn't tied back like it normally was, it was flowing freely over his shoulders.

Dear god..."Bloody hell." I breathed out, unable to stop the flush of heat that shot through my body as his muscles flexed. He was even more amazing out of uniform. He halted in his next shove, turning around with a frown on his face, probably having heard me speak. The frown vanished as his eyebrows shot up when he saw me. Now I just had to wait and see if he still felt anything for me...

Planting the tool into the dirt, his face broke out into a smile and he quickly strode over to me, not giving me much time to react as he scooped me up, arms around my waist, feet off the ground, pulling me tightly up against him, his face pressed against my neck.

"God, I missed you..." He breathed.

"Axel..." My arms wrapped around his shoulders and my entire body sighed in relief as I breathed him in. "Missed you too..." Chuckling, I whispered against his neck, "And here I thought that you might not want to see me again." Closing my eyes, I just focused on his arms around me and his breath on my skin.

Setting me down onto the ground, he framed my face. "Not see you? That's just ridiculous." He pushed the hair out of my face with one hand, using his thumb on the other hand to brush my lips. "I'm guessing the servant gossip community did it's job right once more and Demyx told you about my location?"

I nodded and just stared happily into his eyes. "Of course, he was a little slow to tell me that you'd been released from service by your father until it had been a week later. I'm a little disappointed in him for that one." Raising up my hand to cup his cheek, I asked, "Are you alright, Axel? Did he do anything else besides let you go?"

He shook his head. "No, he just fired me, told me not to come back to ask for money as a goodbye." Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned in, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'm absolutely fine, Roxas... I don't think I've felt quite this free ever before in my life. Started breathing properly when he told me I was dismissed from my services. I suppose I do feel a bit sorry for those he hired though, they must not have it easy." He placed a kiss beneath my eye. "But that's nothing I have to worry about. Anne and Peter were gracious enough to let me stay with them for a little while until I can figure out my next move." And then he kissed the corner of my mouth, humming in appreciation. "You're still as addictive. How are you, Roxas? What happened in London?"

"First, kiss me please. I cannot think of anything else right now." I murmured, my face tickling where his lips had rested. My eyes were on his lips and I wanted nothing more than to taste them, my body thrumming with desire. Moving my arm tighter around his neck, I moved forward. Stopping me just short of our lips touching, Axel shook his head.

Licking his lips, he murmured, "Please assure me I don't have to share you first..." His voice almost sounded pained. "No matter how much I feel for you, I will not share." He breathed, head tilting and slowly moving his lips closer to mine.

Confused, I pulled back to look at him. "Axel? What are you talking about?"

"London? Weren't you there for courting purposes?" He sighed, "Did you marry?" He took a step away from me. "Look, I love you, but I'm not about to fight every single day with feelings such as 'does he love me more than his wife?'. I deserve more than that. I won't be hidden away again."

Oh yes...I couldn't stop myself from giggling in happiness. He loved me. My heart swelled with happiness and I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him again. "Axel. Relax, I am not married. I will not marry. I love you."

His arms came around me hesitantly, and when I looked up I saw him frowning down at me. "You didn't marry?" I shook my head. "And you love me?" I nodded and he smiled then. "And you'll never marry..." Cupping my chin, he tilted my head back and finally gave me the kiss I'd asked for, pressing his lips to mine. His other arm around my back tightened, holding me against him firmly.

Moaning in delight, I couldn't help but take the opportunity to run my fingers over his naked back and hum at how his skin felt beneath my fingertips. After I'd seen this cute little cottage and how happy Axel was in describing how he no longer worked for his father, I had an idea. But that could wait as I was too busy letting Axel kiss me into oblivion.

Holding onto the back off my head, he breathed in deeply. "I want to invite you in," He said against my mouth. "But the room I'm sleeping in will become their baby room whenever Anne gets pregnant. I can't-" He kissed me deeply. "I want too, but-" His hand slipped under my shirt, fingers touching the skin on my back, a moan coming from him before kissing me feverishly.

Humming in agreement, I was also aware that we were standing in someone else's garden kissing while he was half naked but I didn't care about that, I wanted to take him somewhere else, somewhere far away from here. Continuing the kiss for as long as possible seemed like the best idea, but I needed to talk to him. "Axel...I do need to talk to you." I got out between kisses, before my brain got distracted by his tongue massaging mine.

He shook his head. "No, you don't." His hand slipped down to my ass, cupping and squeezing it, pressing against it so our groins connected. "Unless it's really important..." He breathed out, his mouth dragging down my cheek so he could kiss my neck.

Pushing my hips into his, remembering that afternoon in my library over a month ago, I gave in for just a moment to feel that heart stopping friction again. And there it was..."God, Axel." Allowing myself a few moments to enjoy the feeling and heat of him against me was enough. Stopping my movements and taking a deep breath to clear my fogging brain, I tapped on his shoulder. "It is important, I think. Please."

He groaned, "Yes, alright. But make sure not to leave for another month before we get to at least finish that." He gave me a quick smile, letting me know he was just kidding. "Come on, we can go sit on the bench. Anne made some lemonade before leaving."

Enjoying the view as I followed him, I thought about what I was about to ask him. Was it too much? I knew that marriage proposals took months, sometimes as long as a year to go through, and even setting up oneself with a mistress took longer than I'd known Axel. So, how could I know that if what I proposed to him would be successful?

This cottage had reminded me of a story that my father had told me. When I'd been reading about the genealogy of our family line, I'd learned that it had not always been the O'Malley line that was important. No, there had been a point a few generations back where the name had been something else. But, when the eldest son of the family had refused the title, he'd given it to his eldest sister and her husband to carry on the line. He'd gone to live in the countryside, forsaking his title and fortune.

From what I understood, he'd lived happily on his own, and the family had continued under the name of O'Malley. Granted, that was years ago, but the cottage had brought back the memory of that story and then as I'd thought about the situation I found myself in, I'd had the idea that I would rather live out my life in a simple way than be concerned with names and titles. And it would just be perfect if Axel would consent to live with me. But, that was so much so soon. I could not see how he would agree right away. And I would need to tell my parents that I would not marry before they could find more marriage prospects for me.

Sitting down on the bench, Axel handed me a glass of lemonade, sipping some from his own before putting it down on the garden table before us. Looking at me, he gave me a soft smile, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "What is it you wish to say?" He asked.

I sighed. "I do not know how to start. Except to tell you that I love you." Licking my lips and feeling a bit giddy about saying that out loud again, I took a sip of my own lemonade. "I have decided that I cannot marry and be happy. I haven't told my parents yet and I am afraid of what they might say, but I _will_ tell them. I refuse to marry some poor girl that I will never be happy with."

He gave me a curious smile. "That is very honest of you. Makes me love you more." Placing an arm around my shoulders, he gently pulled me into his side, sighing contently. "So after you've told your parents, which, I won't lie and tell you it will be an easy thing to do... what are your plans?"

And now came the truly hard part. Could I really ask this of him? Taking a deep breath and praying that this could somehow work out, I said, "I was hoping that I could give up my title and being the heir to my family's name and perhaps move to the country, maybe own a cottage such as this. And, I was hoping that I could ask you to come with me."

"The only reason I stayed here at Anne's house longer than I needed to is because I wanted to wait for you to come back from London. Couldn't move on without knowing what was going on with you..." He murmured. "This all is very new, what we have? Are you sure you wish to give all that up?" He asked softly. "If you are then yes, I'll go wherever you go."

"Axel, there is no question in my mind that I want to give that up. That is nothing, just emptiness. Nothing felt real when I was in that world." I waved my hand towards the city for emphasis. "You've shown me so much. You've been a truly amazing friend." Blushing, I went on. "And you've become my love." Leaning over I kissed his cheek softly. "My idea was just that, an idea. What would you like to do?"

"I want to be away from society..." He murmured, cupping my face to keep me from moving away. "I have enough resources to get us that." Kissing me softly, he smiled. "I'd like to be with you. I like your idea. This cottage has been very nice to be at for the last weeks and to have one of my own, sharing it with you? It'd be lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

And here I thought I'd hit a streak of bad luck, while instead, getting fired seemed to have been the best thing that ever happened to me and on top of it, Roxas was telling me things I thought only possible in my dreams. He wanted to give up his title and fortune to be who he really was... With that, he wanted me to be with him. Pulling him into my arms, I kissed his forehead.

"How about I go pack my things, we'll pass by the field to tell Anne and Peter I'm leaving, and I'll rent a room above the tavern for a couple of days while you figure things out with your parents?" I murmured, tilting his face up. "I wish I could stand by you while you have that scary conversation with them, but I can't. It would make things worse. But I can make sure to stay close, be there before and after you speak to them." Twinning my fingers into his hair, I kissed him because I simply couldn't get enough of it...

Pulling back and stroking my face, Roxas met my eyes, his face serious. "Axel, you'd do that? For me? I feel I must warn you that I will be almost completely, if not totally useless to begin with. I do not know how to take care of myself. You'd have to teach me everything." He looked nervous as he said that, as if he was afraid that it might scare me off.

"Hey," I murmured, "You're not useless, and of course I'll teach you. I'm sure you'll teach me a thing or two as well." Clearing my throat, I looked sheepishly down. "I... I don't know how to write. Ashdown never wanted me to learn. Otherwise I would have offered to write that note in your stead when you needed to answer Kairi."

"Axel, I can truly say that your father is a horrible man. That he deliberately kept you ignorant like that is almost a crime." His hand reached over and lifted my chin up, placing a kiss on my lips. "I would love nothing more than to share the art of literature with you. I've often thought of sitting in front of a fire with me resting my head on your lap as we read together." Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "We must hurry and get you to a room of your own. I want..." He licked his lips and ran his fingers gently over my face. "I want to be with you..."

I nearly moaned at his words, blood rushing faster. Swallowing, I nodded my head, "I'll go pack. It won't take long. I'll meet you by your car." Kissing him quickly, I got up and went back into the cottage, assembling my belongings, packing up my suitcase again.

When we arrived back in town, Roxas had parked the car on the same lot by the serenade park where we'd started talking, really talking for the first time, where our stations didn't matter and how we'd come to be friends. It was hard to keep my hands off him, but we'd made it through the park and part of town, reaching the tavern after a short while and although I'd missed Demyx, I was glad he wasn't there to interrupt my way up to a room, alone with Roxas. I could say hello to my friend some other time.

After having paid for a week in advance, I got the key to a room on the second floor in the far back. Roxas hadn't followed me right away as although I doubt anyone would notice, we wanted to make sure not to raise any curious eyes. So, he'd gone to the bathroom, agreeing to stay there a while before going to the second floor to meet me.

It wasn't a very big room, and no great luxury either. However, this bed seemed a lot more comfortable than the one I'd had back in the Ashdown manor, more space too. Being alone in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed after having shoved my suitcase into the small narrow closet, I wondered if... Well, it was rather obvious we would be doing things. He hadn't been with men before... Maybe a room above a tavern wasn't the right way to do this. Did it have to be more special or something? This was all very strange.

I heard a soft knock on that door that could only be Roxas coming to my room. Getting up, I quickly moved over to the door, opening it and stepping aside so he could come in. Once he was, I locked the door behind me, not wanting anyone to interrupt us, even if we happened not to do anything sexual.

"Are you okay, Roxas? I know you said you wanted too, but I understand if you're too nervous or need a long time before being ready. Not long ago you believed you'd marry a woman and that would be that. This is a big step." Okay, so now I was rambling. Sighing, I moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge again. "I don't even know if you know what two men do when they are with each other. Did Demyx explain?" I cringed at that thought. My love talking of sex with my best friend...

He smiled and moved over and sat next to me on the bed, not quite touching me, but not sitting far away either. "It is not as big of step as you seem to think it is. Yes, I have been with woman, but seeing as how there were no feelings at all besides lust involved, I have never thought beyond instant gratification when I think of them. And no, I have not spoken to Demyx about this. I was hoping that you would explain it. Or maybe, tell me of how you first came to enjoy men."

I pressed my lips tightly together, looking at him in worry. "Alright... I will tell you, but I hope it won't make you feel strange." Sighing, I looked back at the memory and couldn't help but let out a confused chuckle. "It was seven years ago. Both Demyx and myself were seventeen at the time and we were trying to find women willing to help us..." I grinned, shrugging, "I don't know, we wanted sex and women were the way to do that. So we tried very hard and when we finally found two girls that were interested, we got a room and we went there and..."

I licked my lips, turning to look at Roxas. "I've never felt lust in any way towards a woman, and neither has Demyx. We came to realize this fully that evening and after the girls left, we got really drunk." And now came the part that was a bit delicate. "Since we'd paid for the room, we decided to just sleep there and get our moneys worth. We kissed, touched, but no sex. It was a heated moment that lasted thirty minutes at the most and never happened again. Demyx and I don't feel like that for each other, but I can't help but be glad that moment happened as I don't think I'd have realized my preference without him."

He blinked. "You and...Demyx? As in, my manservant Demyx?"

I grimaced. "Yes. Our friend Demyx. You're not upset, are you? It happened seven years ago, and again, I wish to point out that it lasted not more than thirty minutes, which is very, very short. And, it never happened again."

Shaking his head, he smiled. "No, Axel, relax. It's completely fine. I was just surprised. I mean, I knew that Demyx was also one to enjoy men, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two were like that, no matter how short it was." Laying back on the bed, he crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "What is it like when two men make love? You don't have to tell me who you learned from, but I cannot lie when I tell you I'm jealous about your experience."

Grinning, I turned over onto my stomach, lying down beside him. "If you let me have my way, I'll make sure you catch up with the experience I have." I murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure it's a lot like making love with a woman sensation wise. But with men..." I cleared my throat, never having thought I'd have to spell it out. "Well, you know how you, err, stick your-" Oh dear god... "cock between the woman's legs?" My voice sounded uncomfortably high pitched, and I quickly cleared it again to get it back to it's regular tone. "Well, one of the men would stick it into, ehm, into... into..." I peeked at Roxas, giving him an amused frown. "Ass."

His face turned red and he gulped. "And does it...feel good? For the one err...receiving?"

I cupped his cheek, brushing it with my thumb. "If you prepare them right, yes."

"And would you...prepare me right?" He whispered, his eyes wide and his face openly honest and trusting. I blinked in surprise, never having really thought about who would be in what position between me and him... Not that I hadn't wanted to think about it, I really had, but... I hadn't thought we'd come to the point we were at now.

"I..." Smiling, I nodded, stroking his cheek and leaning in to kiss his lips softly. "Of course, I'd take very good care of you." I whispered.

"You know, I am not expected back until later today." He murmured, keeping his lips against mine. "Or, if you would rather wait, we can."

I gulped as a flash of heat shot through me. "I want you." I told him honestly. "But if you wish to wait, then I will without issue."

Smiling sweetly at me, he said, "We both want it, and yet, I feel as though we both want to wait. I cannot tell you if I should wait because I have never experienced it. You are in charge here, Axel. I'm putting my trust in you. What do you want?"

"How about you stay right here and I'll get us some drinks. We can talk some more, drink a bit, see where things go? If they go there, then they do, if they don't, then they don't." Flicking his nose, I sat up. "In any case, you're staying here until you absolutely have to leave. Haven't seen you in a month, Roxas, need to get my fill before I let you out of my reach again."

Getting up, I gave him a quick smile before moving over to my door, unlocking it and then sliding out so I could get us those drinks down at the bar. And oil... If it were to go anywhere, we'd need oil. And if we were to make it to that point, I wouldn't want to ruin the moment by having to vanish for a few to get us that oil.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>

I watched as Axel left the room and my hands went to cover my mouth. What on earth had I been thinking? I wasn't scared or even that hesitant. I knew that I didn't want to wait, so why had I acted like I did? Maybe I was still unsure about what Axel was feeling. He said he loved me and I believed that. Closing my eyes, I rested for a moment trying to collect my scattered thoughts. How was this any different than those times that I'd had sex before? Only the part that Axel was a man was different. And that I had no problem with. I trusted him. Trust. Love. Because I loved him, I trusted him. That's what was missing from before. That's what made this so different from the other times that I'd experienced sexual release.

Love made it different in ways that I did not understand yet. To truly join with someone that you loved; it must be that much more amazing to experience than simple lust and sexual relief. I'd hesitated because this was the unknown still. We didn't know how this would change us and I didn't know how it would feel.

Opening my eyes, I smiled at nothing in particular. I tried to imagine what sex with Axel would be like. His kisses and body were enough to spread heat through me even now when he was in another room. And remembering the feel of his body pressing into mine was still branded in my brain. Could sex with him be more amazing than that? He said that it wouldn't hurt, that he would make it good for me. That was all the reassurance I needed. He may think that I was hesitant, but I was not. Not anymore. He didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

Entering the room with a bottle of apple cider, remembering Roxas had liked that from trying it some night out in the tavern with me and Demyx, two glasses and then a flagon of oil... I managed to lock the door behind me again, smiling as I saw Roxas lying back on the bed, his eyes closed. Setting down the bottle, glasses and flagon on the side table, I sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I murmured, trailing my fingers softly along his face.

Opening one eye, he glanced up at me and smiled. "I thank you, kind sir, for the compliments." Giggling and opening his other eye, he glanced over at the side table. "What have you brought me?"

I smiled at him. "Apple cider. Here," I opened the bottle, pouring him a drink and I grinned as he snatched the bottle from my hands, pouring me my drink before I could have done it myself. He didn't offer an explanation, simply handed me my cup of cider and waited for me to take a drink.

Touching my glass against his, I then lifted it, taking a sip. "Scoot over, love." I nudged him before settling down on the bed beside him, our legs stretched out next to each other.

He hummed and took a quick drink. "I like that name." Resting his hand on my leg, he finished off his cider in one take. Setting his glass back down on the side table, he moved so that he was near the foot of the bed next to my shoes. "Axel, let me make you more comfortable." He murmured and began removing my shoes.

"I..." Staring at him, I then shrugged, smirked, downed my glass and once I'd set it down, I crossed my arms behind my head. "Go right ahead."

He removed my shoes slowly, as if he was unsure on the mechanics of it. Once removed, he set them neatly on the floor next to the bed. Turning back to me, he licked his lips and his eyes settled on my pants. Moving forward, his hands were suddenly on my belt, undoing it and sliding it out of the loopholes.

Without a word, he stood from the bed and went to hang my belt on the hook by the closet and then turned and came back to the bed. His eyes once more on my pants, his hands were moving quickly to undo my trousers. Licking my lips, I remained mute, lifting my hips off the bed so he could easily pull them down. He folded them neatly, placing them on the chair beside the bed before coming back to me, shaky fingers reaching for my shirt. Taking a hold of his wrist to still him momentarily, I cupped his face, sitting up to kiss him softly.

"I love you."

He smiled and nodded. "I love you as well my handsome friend. You have a beautiful body..." Murmuring against my lips, he kissed me again, but pulled back. "Let me undress you."

Nodding, I made this a tad easier on him by moving over to sit on the side of the bed and placing my hands on his hips, guiding him to stand between my legs, letting him take care of me. Slipping my thumbs underneath his shirt, I rubbed them in slow circles over the naked skin of his hips.

Closing my eyes and appreciating the feel of his hands on me as he pushed my shirt over my shoulders slowly. As he removed my shirt, his breath shook and he bit his bottom lip as he stared at my chest for a moment. Sighing, he pulled away from my hold and neatly folded my shirt and set it gently on top of my pants. Feeling my breath speed up, I reached over to start undoing his shirt, but he smacked my hands away. Chuckling, I obediently placed them back on the edge of the bed, watching him as he continued.

"Would you please stand up? I wish to remove your um, ehm, undergarments." Again, the cute little stutter that popped up. He was still nibbling on his bottom lip as his eyes were staring at my chest. Framing his face, I kissed him softly all the while obliging him by standing up, ending the kiss once I was and spreading my arms so he had full access.

Leaning in, he put his face against my stomach and took a deep breath. Pressing his lips against me, he trailed soft kisses across my abdomen before pulling back and hooking his fingers into my underwear and slowly pulling it down, waiting for me to step out of them. Once I did, I was standing fully naked before him, not uncomfortable whatsoever, but wondering when I could start undressing him.

"May I? Or do you have more in store for me?" I asked in amusement, brushing the hair out of his face. "Thank you."

"I've wanted to serve you and show you how much I love you. Is there anything else you will let me do for you?" He whispered softly, his eyes burning into mine, his face hovering just out of reach to kiss.

I smirked, using one hand to start undoing his buttons, letting the other move down. "Moan for me." I said, palming his groin over his trousers, squeezing and rubbing while pushing the shirt off his shoulders, not letting him kiss me until I'd hear him moan. Immediately, he moaned and his eyes were half lidded as my hand worked him. Panting, he raised his face to mine, his eyes silently pleading for more.

Letting his shirt fall down to the ground, I slipped my hand back over his chest, pinching his nipple while undoing his trousers, pushing those along with his undergarments over his hips, freeing his hard length. Leaning in with my head, I nearly let my lips touch his, but not entirely, just letting them hover there as I grasped his erection, fabric no longer hindering it. Rubbing it slowly but firmly and deliberately, I moved my other hand over to his ass, squeezing it while slowly turning us around so his back was facing the bed now.

"Does it feel good, love?" I asked softly, pressing one short kiss against his lips.

"So good...more please." His voice was rough and needy and his face tried to follow my lips, begging for more kisses.

"God, you're lovely." I breathed, sliding my hand off his ass, over his back and letting it settle against the back of his head. Rubbing his cock a couple of more times, I released him, but before he could make a sound of protest, I kissed him roughly, pushing him back onto the bed, laying him down and hovering over him. "Part your mouth for me." I said while settling onto my left elbow, nudging his legs apart with my knee as my right hand slid down over his stomach.

"Yes, my lord." Blushing as the words left his mouth, he obediently opened his mouth and waited to see what I would do.

My eyebrows raised, and I grinned. "Well there's something I didn't think I'd hear coming from you..." Grasping his length in my hand again, I squeezed. "Tell me something, Roxas. How far do you want this to go?" I asked, somewhat serious as I wanted to make sure, but I also just wanted to hear him say it.

"Axel...Are you really asking me that," his breath hitched, "with your hand around me?" His eyes closed and he bit his lip before opening his eyes and nodding. "Yes, I want this. I want you. Please."

I hummed, nodding my head, "Do you know how sexy it is to hear you tell me that?" I murmured, kissing him and taking advantage of the fact that his lips were parted to deepen it, picking up speed with my hand. When he let out a long moan, I pulled away, slowing my rubs teasingly. "One moment." I murmured, pecking his lips and releasing him so I could sit up and grab the flagon of oil from the side table, opening it and pouring some on my hands while letting my eyes rake down his figure.

Leaning up on his elbows, he watched me. "What are you doing with that?" He asked, meeting my gaze and licking his lips. "I suddenly find myself really understanding what beauty is when I look at you, Axel." Smiling, he rested his head back on the bed and waited.

Rubbing my hands together to make sure they weren't cold, I moved back over him, kissing his neck softly. "Thank you..." I murmured at the compliment. "And the oil is to help make this as comfortable as possible for you." I whispered, letting my hand rest on his thigh, gently pushing it apart from the other. "We'll do this slowly and if at any moment you wish to stop, you tell me so." Dragging my mouth back up to his lips, I pecked them. "Relax as best as you can, trust me, it will help." I instructed gently, letting my hand slip down between his legs, using my index finger to tease his entrance.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he nodded. "I'm ready." Not kissing him, but letting my eyes fix onto his big blue ones, I gently pressed the tip of my finger inside of him, pushing it halfway in and then stilling so he could adjust. He blinked in surprise, frowning as it most likely felt a bit odd. Smiling, I pushed the hair out of his face with my other hand, starting to move the finger slowly inside of him.

When he started to moan softly, lips parting and panting, I carefully added another finger, holding onto him as that move had him tense. But after some soft hushed whispers and encouragements, he relaxed, giving me a nod to start moving again. I kept at it for a long while, even if he told me numerous times that he was ready. He probably was, but I wanted to make sure, scissoring my fingers, stretching him as best I could before adding a third.

That last one led him to wince, and I felt bad for the discomfort, but I also knew it would be over soon, telling him that. He smiled when he realized I was right and somewhere along the process, I started kissing him softly, taking my time. Once he seemed more than comfortable with my fingers, I slowly slipped them out of him, grabbing the oil and then started coating my length, not able to contain the small moan that escaped me as I rubbed myself softly.

"May I?" He asked softly, suddenly leaning up on the bed and watching me hungrily.

Licking my lips, I nodded, reaching out to take his hand and wrapping his fingers around my cock. "All yours, love." Without a word he started stroking me, his eyes pinned to my length, studying it and seemingly fascinated as I moaned when he squeezed the head. Spreading the oil around and bringing his other hand up to grasp it as well, he sped his movements up.

I chuckled breathlessly. "Rox, easy there, you'll make me spill." I kissed him before he could start stuttering. "That felt amazing, and I'll definitely let you do that again some other time..." I whispered, pushing him back onto the bed, settling between his legs. "Hold onto me and remember to relax, it may feel a bit strange at first, but I'll be careful." I promised.

He nodded giving me a smile and snaking his arms up to cup my cheeks. "I am very happy to have you above me again, Axel. I have thought of that day in the library every night." Leaning up to connect our lips, he moaned. "I'm ready. Please, Axel..."

"So have I..." I returned honestly, grasping the base of my length so I could guide the tip carefully into him. His lips pressed tightly together, and I quickly kissed him on the desperate side, holding onto his hip as I slowly pushed inside of him, finding it hard not to just start pounding him as this felt incredible... Moaning loudly, I manage to still my movements, giving him the time to adjust. "Tight, very tight, good, you feel so good, Roxas." I breathed out, placing numerous small kisses all over his face, "You okay?"

"Yes...oh god...this feels incredible...And I may not know too much, but please...a little faster would feel better..." Pulling tightly on my shoulders with his hands, his legs were wrapping around my hips and gripping me close to him.

"Here," I managed to get out, lying down on top of him so his length was trapped between our stomachs. Shoving a hand underneath him, I flattened my palm against the small of his back while letting my other hand settle underneath his neck. Kissing him sloppily, I gave him what he asked for, groaning loudly as I finally let myself move, pushing into him and then pulling back out continuously without skipping a beat, so lost in sensation, I couldn't properly kiss him anymore.

"Axel...Axel..." Only panting my name between moans, his legs pulling me close every time I pulled out and his arms clutching me against his chest. Suddenly tensing, he moaned out my name, loud enough that I'm sure the neighbors could have heard him and his body clenched around me.

Him tightening around me and the warmth of his spill settling between our stomachs, his body tense and his breath panting and moaning into my ear... "Roxas- I-" Pounding into him quickly a couple of more times, I finally followed his lead, my body trembling as it got caught in that amazing feeling, loving how Roxas' limbs locked tightly around me, holding me close. Staying stuck in that moment for a while longer, I finally breathed out long and heavy, smiling as I gently let myself settle back down on top of him, muscles never having been quite this relaxed. It's like I had no more bones in my body.

"Sorry," I chuckled, "Here, I don't want to crush you." I slowly slipped out of him, rolling us over, keeping him close and settled on top of me before kissing his lips softly. "You're amazing..." I said, somewhat on the breathless side.

"Axel...I love you..." Sighing happily and nuzzling his face into my neck, his trailed kisses along my jawline. Pulling back so he could look my in the eye, he smirked. "When can we do it again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - About eight months later<strong>

Stirring the gravy one more time, making sure that no lumps were forming, I raised the spoon to taste it and grinned when it was perfect. Putting the lid back on it, I bent down and opened the oven to see that the rolls were coming along nicely. The roast was done and I checked the clock on the wall, and smiled as it was close to the time that Axel had said that he would be on his way home.

Wiping my hands on my apron, I untied it and went to open the door, letting a cool breeze flow through the cottage that we'd purchased after I'd renounced my family name. It had actually gone over very well after the initial surprise from my parents. Gippal was a far better heir and was already included in every family decision so it was only natural that they accept him in my place. My mother had taken me aside and given me a hug, telling me to visit as often as I wanted and that if I wanted, I could take all of my books with me.

That had been a relief as my books were the only possessions that I would miss and since they were expensive to purchase, I had given up the idea that I would collect them in my simpler life. But Axel had found a large enough cottage, not too large, but large enough that I would have a place for all of them. We had a small modest farm, a place where we could grow a few vegetables to sell, and have our own cow that I'd learned to milk so that we could have fresh milk and cheese. Anne had come over a few times, and I'd gone over there to learn the proper way to make butter. It was amazing how these things were made out of milk. I'd been fascinated and had begged Axel to let me purchase our own dairy cow. Her name was Lucky and she was very easy to handle.

I did not spend all of my time with household chores, but I truly didn't mind doing them. Axel had mentioned once that I could possibly teach, and so once a week, I would walk to the closest school house and instruct anyone, servant, master, adult or teenager on the art of reading and writing. I'd taught Axel as soon as we had moved in and now our Sunday evenings were spent cuddled up by the fire, reading our favorite passages to each other.

"Hey love!" Turning, I saw his wild red hair stick into the doorway, giving me a big smile, his nose sniffling, "God, that smells amazing..." Looking over to the stove, his lips parted. "That's gravy, isn't it?" He was practically drooling. "I sold all of the vegetables and I went by the post. We got a letter from Demyx." Walking over to me, he snaked his arms around my waist, lifting me up against him so he could plant a kiss on my lips.

Something that I'd never tired of. His kisses were even more amazing every day. Pulling back, I smacked his hand gently as he was extending his arm, trying to sneak a taste of the gravy. "Not til dinner. We have a few more minutes. Sit down and we can read the letter from Demyx before we eat."

He looked longingly at the gravy but then decided to follow my instructions, pulling me along with him to our small round table. Once seated, he tore the letter open, flattening it on the table so we could both see it.

Glancing down, I recognized Demyx's handwriting.

_"Hi friends! I hope you're living your happily ever after very happily indeed. Make sure to come visit me soon, because I need to tell you two about the blue haired miracle that gave me my own happily ever after."_

I looked at Axel to see what his reaction would be. Maybe we could go and visit. We hadn't been back there since we'd both moved to this cottage.

Axel grinned down at the note. "He must have finally talked to the bookworm then." Pushing the letter away, he moved his chair closer to mine, leaning in to kiss me softly. "We'll have to go visit him sometime this month." He murmured, "Hmmm... I missed you today, but in order to show you just how much," He waggled his eyebrows, "You need to feed me first. Stock me up with energy so I can make it last as long as possible." He gave me an innocent look.

Smirking and kissing him, I purred out, "Hmmm, I love you. How could I possibly resist that offer?"

"You can't." He said happily, getting up and moving over to the stove. "Now give me that gravy..." Snagging me by the wrist, he made sure to drag me along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I get a 'Huzzah!'? lol, seriously though, we enjoyed writing this and we still have so many stories to tell! Stick with us and we promise good things. later:D**


End file.
